Un hotel de lujo llamado Impel Down (nótese el sarcasmo)
by Kagome-Nekko
Summary: -oh! Tu estas muerto! Moriste hace mas de dos años en la guerra de marine Ford, fuiste la razón por la que el viejo Shirohige desafío a la marina… te vi morir, mas de medio mundo te vio morir!... Bien muerto! No hay error!- -oi… viejo… puedes guardar un secreto?…- ... Luffyx Ace, lemon yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**ADVERTENCIA: Continuación de "una lección de hermanos" **(aunque bien puede leerse individualmente, contiene relación yaoi, o sea relación chicoxchico) **narrada aparte ya que la historia cuenta con un giro GORE RAPE, solo para las que les gusta esta categoría**

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen… si así fuera jejeje(pensamientos pervertidos) ejem…y esta historia es sin fines de lucro…

Esta historia es responsabilidad de quien la recomienda y de quien la lee.

Diálogos entre -.-

_Pensamientos en cursivas_

**Un hotel de lujo llamado Impel Down (nótese el sarcasmo) **

Ace x Luffy

(Repito, contendrá gore y rape)

Despertó adolorido y con poca conciencia de en donde se encontraba, ese tan conocido y característico bamboleo le advertían que estaba dentro de un barco, pero nada mas. Recostado en el piso de madera en esa estrecha habitación Hiken se revolvió en su esquina y noto inmediatamente el tintineo de unas gruesas esposas que le apresaban las muñecas, asustado a su mente regresaron los últimos recuerdos donde se veía a si mismo peleando contra Teach

-maldición…- sintió su voz rasposa y ese metálico sabor en la boca de su propia sangre, todo el cuerpo le dolía horrores y más el saber que su situación solo significaba que irremediablemente había perdido contra el traidor que había matado a uno de sus nakama y por quien se había desvivido estos últimos meses buscando. De entre todo le molestaba que no había podido cumplir con su misión y más aun el haber sido capturado por él, siempre se imaginó que de perder perdería también la vida, nunca se había puesto a pensar que terminaría de prisionero, que humillación.

Ace conocía muy bien esa sensación de pesadez y debilidad, las esposas eran sin duda alguna de kairoseki aunque nunca estaba de más el cerciorarse, el moreno intento tomar su forma de logia pero no pudo siquiera formar ni una enclenque flama… si, definitivamente kairoseki

Bueno, lo segundo seria ver si era posible escapar, aunque sabía que eso sería increíblemente complicado pero no perdía la esperanza

Portgas a pesar de sentirse débil por culpa de las esposas se levantó y tenso las cadenas que estaban férreamente empotradas a la pared, intentando mantener la compostura, el pecoso fue tensando las cadenas y el dolor en sus muñecas fue en aumento pero no se detuvo, aun cuando el borde del metal le abrió una leve herida por la presión ejercida, una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al escuchar el suave rechinar de la madera, uso las piernas para empujar la pared y ganar aún más presión, la madera crujió un poco más duro pero aun parecía muy lejos de conseguir su objetivo

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Hiken tuvo que dejar rápidamente lo que hacía e incluso fingir no haber estado haciendo nada, no quería que le pusieran vigilancia y se le complicara aún más el escapar. Frente a él apareció la persona a la que mas odiaba en esos momentos

-Teach¡-

-wuajaja¡ taichou se encuentra cómodo? Desea algo de servicio a la habitación?- su mirada mordaz y esa sonrisa que le restregaba en la cara que él había sido el ganador de la pelea

-que pasa Teach, viniste a jactarte de tu victoria, te aseguro que en un segundo duelo te pasaría encima completamente, tu habilidad me sorprendió eso fue todo-

-wuajaja¡ taichou, taichou, ¿qué pasa?, te hacia un mejor perdedor-

-no he perdido Teach, sigo vivo ¿no es verdad? Sé que podría derrotarte si nos enfrentáramos de nuevo, no eres tan poderoso como piensas, además creo que ya le agarre la mañita a tu poder de oscuridad, no es la gran cosa- quería provocarlo, ciertamente no le importaba el morir en combate, especialmente si era contra ese traidor, pero ser su prisionero, eso si no podía soportarlo

El golpe contra su cara le sorprendió solo un poco, esperaba alterarlo tal vez incluso lograr que le soltara para pelear y aun así sabía que la opción previa siempre estaba disponible; un nuevo golpe en el estómago le saco todo el aire y lo obligo a doblarse, hubiera caído de rodillas de no ser por la gruesa mano que lo sujeto de los cabellos manteniéndolo erguido

-Ace… sé que eres listo, no hubieras sobrevivido por estos mares de no ser así, pero escúchame bien, perdiste… yo te gane y ahora mismo tu serás mi boleto a mi siguiente parada, no fue suerte el que te haya derrotado y sé que podría hacerlo de nuevo, pero no lo intentare aunque la opción que me das sea increíblemente tentadora, y al fin de cuentas el cartel de se busca dice vivo o muerto, pero lo creas o no, vales más con vida wuajajaja, eres mi prisionero, así que se bueno y cierra tu boca hasta que lleguemos a la siguiente isla

Le golpeo el estómago con tanta fuerza que Ace sintió que perdería la conciencia, cayó al piso y escucho de fondo los pasos que se alejaban, respiro con dificultad y el sabor de la sangre regreso a sus labios, estaba lastimado, demasiado para su gusto, intuía que esa zona del costado que le dolía horrores era una o tal vez varias costillas rotas y esperaba no tener algún órgano lacerado

Se obligó a despertar, el bamboleo del barco era suave y la temperatura estaba elevada, temía que llegaran a la siguiente isla pronto, si llegaba a caer en manos de los marines se arriesgaba a que sus opciones para escapar se redujeran a cero

De nuevo forzó las cadenas, el chirrido de la madera cediendo era reconfortante; le tomo más tiempo del que había deseado pero al final y aun con las manos entumidas del dolor que esta acción le provocaba logro zafarse de la pared aunque el ruido que hizo no fue para nada disimulado, los pasos apurado por la cubierta le advirtieron que ya habían notado que su valiosa presa no estaba cooperando mucho, la puerta se abrió de súbito y Ace no perdió más el tiempo, usando la cadena como arma tomo desprevenido a Burgess y aun con toda la fuerza de este no pudo evitar perder el equilibrio con el ataque de Ace y abrirle paso. El pecoso apenas había logrado dar tres pasos fuera de la habitación cuando sintió en el cuerpo tres molesto piquetes que no les dio importancia hasta que dos pasos después el piso se le movió demasiado y su visión se tornó borrosa, la fuerza en sus piernas desapareció por completo y cayó a suelo sin poder evitarlo

-taichou, me has hecho ganar una apuesta wuajaja, sabía que te liberarías de esas corrientes cadenas pero las esposas de kairoseki son una joda verdad… oi Lafitte págame-

-pero senchou creo que no fue justo…-

Ace perdió el conocimiento. No fue hasta que un viaje de agua helada le despertó en su nueva y flamante ubicación, sentía la mente aun levemente dormida, y el dolor en el cuerpo no dejaba de incordiarlo

-Portgas d Ace, hijo de Gold Roger, el hijo del demonio…- tenía un tiempo que nadie le llamaba de esa manera, ciertamente no le importaba, la voz a su parecer sonaba distante y sin importancia, se movió incomodo en su asiento notando por la textura aparente que estaba en una silla de metal esposado de pies y manos y por supuesto la sensación de debilidad le advertían que era nada menos que kairoseki. Quiso hablar pero en su lugar un chorro de sangre fue lo que salió de su boca, la cabeza le dolía y el cuerpo diez veces más que cuando despertó en el barco de Teach, ¿que demonios había ocurrido?

-oi¡ puedes irme? Demonios¡ les dije que no lo golpearan tan fuerte, si se muere antes de la ejecución tendremos problemas- el vicelmirante Doberman, robusto y lleno de cicatrices en su rostro y cuerpo había dejado que sus hombres se divirtieran un poco con el temible e inconsciente pirata aunque sabía que este no moriría fácilmente empezó a preocuparse cuando este se tardó dos días en despertar

-oi Momonga, trae a un médico y que le atiendan, no quiero que Sengoku nos amoneste por matar a un prisionero como este-

Las voces se apagaron para Ace, no fue hasta después de un rato que despertó en una celda en lo que el intuía debía ser algún buque de la marina, que logro darse cuenta del lio en el que estaba metido, las cadenas no daban espacio a ningún movimiento además la forma en que estas se empotraban a una enorme lamina de acero le hacían saber que sería inútil intentar algo

Con la vista inspecciono el lugar rápidamente, aunque no había mucho que ver, una celda individual frente a él la puerta tipo reja el pasillo y otra fila de celdas, a su derecha la pared del barco y a su izquierda más celdas y ningún otro prisionero, se sentía casi una celebridad, un buque de la marina y por lo poco que recordaba dos vicealmirantes solo por él, tenía un tiempo que no se sentía tan importante, aunque sabía que no era en buena manera, ¿pero cuando si?, después de todo era un pirata con una enorme suma por su cabeza. Ace intento estirace un poco pues sus piernas estaban libres, él estaba sentado en un piso de madera, las esposas agarraban sus muñecas a la altura del rostro, una a cada lado y completamente pegadas a la pared, su torso y abdomen estaban cubiertos de varios vendajes al igual que uno de sus tobillos, su estomago rugió con fuerza, se sentía débil y ya no sabía si era por el kairoseki o por el hambre y la tremenda sed que se cargaba

-oi¡ hay alguien por ahí? Si no me dan algo de comer moriré antes de mi ejecución¡- Ace espero un rato, aunque parecía que efectivamente nadie le había escuchado, iba a gritar de nuevo cuando la trampilla superior se abrió dando paso a un par de marines cadetes y a los dos vicealmirantes

-Portgas d Ace, hijo de…-

-si si si, hijo de Gol D. Roger , hijo del demonio, ya lo sé, ¿trajiste mi comida viejo?- Momonga lo vio irritado, pero el sabia tratar con piratas

-ejem…hijo de "Gold" Roger, hijo del demonio, comandante de la segunda división de los piratas de barba blanca, capturado vivo…-

-vivo y hambriento, por kami, ¿a quién hay que matar para que puedas comer aquí?

La mirada de odio de Momonga fue la única reacción visible

-capturado vivo, con ejecución pendiente-

-saben, he notado que no hay fecha de la ejecución pero tampoco la hay del juicio, pero supongo que igualmente será programada más adelante-

-para los piratas como tú no hay juicio¡ pasan directo al patíbulo de ejecución¡ demonio¡-

-Doberman¡ cálmate¡-

-tu juicio será aquí y ahora-

-de verdad? No tengo abogado, ¿se me brindara uno?-

-si dejaras de interrumpir podríamos terminar con esto-

-oh vaya¡ entonces ya estoy en mi juicio, que interesante, ¿entonces tu serás quien me defienda o solo serás mi juez?-

Momonga lo ignoro, si bien no es como que los piratas con precio por sus cabezas pudiesen de alguna manera tener un "juicio justo" pero él no era quien para cuestionar las leyes de la marina y mientras Ennies lobby no regresara a la normalidad después del atentado de los mugiwara los juicios tenían que realizarse dentro del mismo buque que les trasportaba a Impel down.

-… se le acusa de crímenes de alta piratería, actos de traición a la nación y a la marina, robo, secuestro, asesinato…

-oi oi oi¡ tranquilo viejo¡ yo no he matado a nadie-

-… tráfico de armas y de mercancía robada, destrucción de propiedad del gobierno, el ejército y la marina, reuniones ilegales con fines de piratería, obstrucción de la justicia y sembrar el caos en lugares ajenos a su organización…-

-fiuuu¡ vaya mira que no tenía idea de todo eso, solo escuche bla bla bla piratería, bla bla bla, de dónde sacan todas esas cosas? Enserio, es solo para que se escuche bien en la plaza de ejecución o de verdad se lo creen?-

-… se declara culpable o inocente de estas acciones-

-inocente…-

Era su sonrisa altanera contra las miradas mordaces y cabreadas de los dos vicelamirantes

-el resultado de su juicio será emitido esta tarde, al igual que la fecha de su ejecución…-

-oi oi, no que apenas deliberaran, no debería estar en cuestionamiento también una posible liberación?-

-… mientras tanto, los cadetes lo alimentaran y ayudaran dentro de lo posible… disfrute su estancia, pirata…- Momonga y Doberman se alejaron desapareciendo por la trampilla superior

Ace se quedó solo con los dos marines que al verlo despierto y vivaracho –dentro de lo que cabía- tenían en sus miradas un pánico casi palpable

-oi¡ marine, muero de hambre, ¿que hay en el menú?- ambos cadetes intentaron calmarse, no sería la primera vez que tenían prisioneros a su cuidado pero no recordaban a uno tan importante como este, no querían pensar en que cabía la posibilidad de que este escapara pero su recompensa era de cuestionarse cualquier cosa

Los marines le mostraron un plato con un extraño guiso de algo entre verdoso y café, desprendía un olor a engrudo con frijoles

-eso es lo que se come aquí, no me sorprende que no tengan más invitados-

Un revelador gruñido en su estomago bajaron toda la fachada de superioridad que el pecoso había logrado imponer, maldijo el instante en que las risas altaneras de los marines vino a pintarles todo el rostro

-vaya vaya¡ veo que el hijito del demonio tiene tanta hambre que hasta esta asquerosa basura de lo que sea que el chef haya hecho para ti se te antoja ¿no es verdad?-

-oi Patty, de seguro que hasta un buen tazón de mierda seria de su agrado en estos momentos¡-

-wuajaja¡ seguro que si –

-oi¡ Genma mira esto- el marine más robusto puso una mirada enloquecida y coloco el plato de engrudo en el piso y Ace intuyo que sea lo que sea que pasara ya no le sería posible comer por el día de hoy, así que simplemente espero a ver que fantástica idea se le ocurriría al estúpido marine

Patty abrió su pantalón y ante la mirada sorprendida de Genma y la aburrida de Ace, orino en el tazón de alimento

-bwuajajaja¡ te toca Genma¡ dáselo tu-

-no¡ ni madres tu dáselo- Ace sonrió de soslayo, esos marines eran unos idiotas, aunque definitivamente le habían arruinado la comida, viendo como su poca valentía recién ganada se perdía, el usuario de fuego se estiro todo lo que la posición le permitió acercándose lo suficiente para que sus piernas, más bien sus tobillos, ágilmente atraparan la cabeza del idiota de Patty y con rapidez le empujo para proyectarlo de cara directo sobre el plato que este mismo había meado, Genma retrocedió asustado de la considerable libertad de recién notaba en el peligroso pirata, pero Patty encabritado de que su broma había resultado en su contra, envistió iracundo al pecoso, Ace sonrió, limpiamente derroto al tipo con la poca movilidad que poseía, dejándolo tirado e inconsciente justo enfrente

-oi¡ Genma…- el aludido dio un respingo al ser consciente de la increíble facilidad con que su robusto compañero había caído, - tráeme un plato de comida decente, sin meadas por favor o el siguiente serás tu…- haciendo gala de su reputación, Hiken le dio su mirada más siniestra y diabólica que se conocía, acto seguido pateo al desafortunado e inconsciente marine tan fuerte que este impacto contra su asombrado compañero. Ambos salieron con prisa por la trampilla superior, uno cargando completamente al otro y Ace sabía que era demasiado esperar a que realmente le trajeran algo de comer por el día de hoy.

Los minutos pasaron, el hambre y el cansancio lo estaban venciendo, se preguntaba en que día se encontraban, cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente, cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquella pelea en la isla Banaro, mas importante aún, ¿que había sido de Teach? ¿el malnacido aun quería buscar la cabeza de su hermanito o con la de él había sido suficiente?

_-Luffy, Oyashi… gommene…-_

un helado viaje de agua halada lo había levantado de súbito, que manía tenían los marines por hacer esto?

-qué demonios quieren?- Ace intento poner su mejor cara de odio pero tenía un dolor de cabeza increíble debido a la deshidratación que estaba sufriendo, solo quería seguir durmiendo y ese mismo cansancio habían hecho mella en sus expresiones. aun con pocos segundos de haber despertado podía darse cuenta de la situación y no pintaba nada bien, uno: antes de dormirse había notado la escasa luz que pasa por un insignificante ventana de buey al final del pasillo y ahora estaba oscuro, lo que significaba que ya era de noche; la habitación era alumbrada por poca luz eléctrica, ventaja con la que contaban exclusivamente los buques de la marina y ningún otro barco, al menos ninguno que el conociera, dos: los dos marines de la mañana, especialmente el idiota que había meado en su plato y del cual ya no recordaba su estúpido nombre era el que encabezaba esa pequeña banda de marines matones, cuantos eran, diez, quince tal vez, no alcanzaba a verlos a todos desde su posición y ciertamente no le importaba mucho, si iban a apalearlo se llevaría los primeros entre las patas, aunque sería imposible que en las condiciones en que estaba y con la cantidad de ellos saliera bien parado, pero era inevitable, después de todo era un pirata prisionero en un buque de la marina, que otro trato podría esperar

-lo tienen?-

-si aquí esta-

-Perfecto-

Ace no supo a que diablos se referían hasta que sintió un aguijonazo en el pecho, viendo con cierto temor un colorido dardo con la afilada punta sumergida en su piel

-pero que carajos?…- Portgas sintió el cuerpo pesado, quiso hablar pero su lengua no quiso moverse, no podía moverse, ni hablar, era un dardo tranquilizante? O tal vez alguna especie de anestesia

-rápido solo tenemos unos cuantos minutos antes de que se termine el efecto-

Con la mirada gacha pues su cuello no le respondía, Ace solo veía de reojo que los marines lo rodeaban, esperaba comenzar a sentir en cualquier momento los golpes pero en vez de eso sintió que sus manos cayeron sin fuerza, lo habían liberado, pero dudaba que fuera para algo que le beneficiara. Trago grueso, libre del poder de kairoseki no tendría una mejor oportunidad para escapar, pero era imposible, su cuerpo no respondía, estaba paralizado y no había más. Los marines cargaron el cuerpo inerte de Hiken y lo movieron a una celda más grande donde previamente habían empotrado una extraña picota*, esta vez no solo sus manos si no también su cuello fue fuertemente sostenido por el tan conocido aparato de torturas, al parecer los marines iban a darle rienda suelta a la imaginación y Ace solo podía pensar en lo feliz que iba estar cuando finalmente escapara y le partiera la cara a todo ellos de manera gustosa

Con mucho cuidado de dejar todo bien ajustado los marines encadenaron de igual manera los tobillos del pecoso a las cadenas que empotradas en el piso se ubicaban de manera estratégica cercanas a la picota , Ace había quedado inmóvil de sus cuatro extremidades pero en una posición donde podrían fácilmente tortúralo y humillarlo todo lo que quisieran

-creo que deberíamos aprovechar esa boquita antes de que el efecto pase, no crees Patty?-

-si wajajaja esto será divertido-

Ace se tenso, aun no podía mover su cuerpo y apenas podía respirar pues al no poder sostenerse sobre sus piernas el ángulo apretaba su garganta y se le dificultaba el respirar

Frente a él Patty o el imbécil como le gustaba llamarlo, volvió a hace gala de sacar a su pequeño y molesto amiguito de entre sus pantalones, que manía tenia este tipo por exhibirse así, el marine sostuvo el rostro de Ace y debido a la droga basto con aplicar poca fuerza en las mejillas para lograr que la boca de Ace se abriera casi completamente, si Hiken hubiese podido hablar le hubiera advertido que de hacer lo que él tenía pensado que haría muy posiblemente el imbécil de Patty se quedaría sin hombría, pero la droga estaba presente en su cuerpo impidiéndole cualquier movimiento pero manteniéndolo despierto y completamente consiente del tacto sobre su cuerpo. Tal vez el sentir que sus pantalones se deslizaban por el largo de sus piernas hasta caer al piso le hubiese importado un poco más si el erecto y maloliente miembro del marine que en su mente ya era hombre muerto no le hubiese atravesado hasta el fondo de su garganta. la sensación y toda la acción le provocaron al pecoso unas arcadas profundas en rechazo de esa intromisión en su boca, el exceso de adrenalina en su torrente sanguíneo le regresaron el control lo suficiente para conseguir cerrar su mandíbula con fuerza suficiente para provocar en Patty un sonoro aullido de dolor, el marine ya podía agradecer que los efectos de la droga habían evitado que quedara castrado por completo, pero si le habían abierto una sangrante herida con la forma de los dientes de Hiken, aun en medio del dolor Patty logro asestar un par de golpes en el rostro del pecoso antes de salir corriendo hacia la enfermería asustado por el chorro de sangre que no dejaba de salir de su lacerado amiguito

Ace aun disfrutaba de su extraña victoria cuando una horrible sensación lo abordo por completo, el artefacto de madera no le permitían ver nada que pasara detrás de cuello, pero las manos que aferradas de sus cadera lo elevaban con prontitud dejándolo a la altura adecuada para ser el entretenimiento principal de la noche, lo pusieron muy nervioso especialmente porque apenas había recuperado muy poca movilidad y aunque la hubiese recuperado toda, sus pies estaban encadenados y no podía moverlos para defenderse, ni para nada. Aguanto en su garganta un grito de dolor cuando algo –algo que intuía que era pero tampoco estaba muy seguro- entro por su orificio posterior, fue un dolor desgarrador y completamente humillante, respiro con fuerza y cuando una nueva envestida le lacero por dentro apretó sus labios y no dejo salir ni un solo murmullo, no les daría el placer de escucharlo gritar,

-que pasa princesita demoniaca, ¿te gusta? ¿Quieres que te dé más fuerte?- como prometió esta vez se encajó hasta el fondo y Ace solo pudo apretar los ojos y trincar los dientes, lo sentía entrar y salir mientras esas caderas golpeaban sus glúteos, el dolor lo mareaba y amenazaba con hacerlo vomitar, después de algunos segundos pido percibir algo escurriendo por el interior de sus muslos, tal vez su propia sangre o algo más asqueroso

-oh¡ si, me encanta cuando están apretaditas, oye Genma, tu turno he, ya lo deje listo para ti-

-no se Hermes, si el capitán Doberman se entera nos amonestara-

-si Hermes, no quiero pasar otra semana completa limpiando inodoros-

-no sean princesas, vamos, que la pichoncita ya está lista para todos y ni Doberman ni Momonga deben enterarse, esos viejos neófitos solo saben poner reglas y reglas y reglas, nunca se divierten, por eso tiene esas caras de impotentes amargados- Hermes dio una nalgada en los carnoso muslos de Ace mientras se deleitaba con la visión de cómo su esencia mesclada con la sangre de Ace pintaba alegremente los muslos trigueños

Los demás marines lo miraron como si apenas notaran el perfecto tesoro que tenían enfrente, aun los que no tenían tanto interés en hacer tales cosas, llevaban más de un mes en alta mar, se suponía que esa semana tocarían puerto pero fue precisamente por culpa de este pirata que habían tenido dar la vuelta y cumplir con la nueva misión de trasportarlo hasta Impel down

-bueno, está bien, pero ni creas que voy a meter al gran Genma en donde tu asqueroso pito a dejado huella-

-habrán paso a la manguera contra disturbios¡- entre varios marines ya más entrados en el "juego" fueron por la manguera antidisturbios que tenían en parte para lo que realmente era y la usaban más bien para molestar a los prisioneros o darles un baño a distancia cuando estos ya olían muy mal

La fuerza con que el agua a presión golpeo su piel y sus piernas se había sentido como un verdadero golpe físico, sumado al frio del agua y al constante torrente que parecía querer arrancarlo de sus cadenas. Fue aun peor cuando los marines giraron para que el agua le diera en el rostro, el agua se le metía con fuerza por los parpados, la nariz y la boca, trago agua pero también respiro otra buena parte

-bien, ya está limpio, yo pido primeras¡ hey¡-

…Le dolía horrores cada envestida, apretaba los puños aguantando cualquier exclamación y cada que uno terminaba dentro de él un nuevo viaje de agua helada golpeaba su trasero helándole las piernas y dejando el paso limpio para el siguiente… perdió la cuenta después del décimo, el dolor era tan intenso que empezaba a entumirse y su mente comenzaba a divagar lejos de ahí, estaba cansado aun antes de todo el desmadre, ahora sus músculos resentían la mala posición y los golpes de las peleas previas, sus energías habían caído hasta los más bajo y empezaba a perder el conocimiento. Una nueva oleada de golpes azotaron sus piernas y su entrepierna, se mordió los labios para no gritar, cada golpe debilitaba su postura que de por si no era muy rígida y tuvo que morderse muy fuerte los labios para aguantar el grito que aclamaba por salir cuando algo enorme lo penetro con tanta dificultad que estaba seguro que lo había desgarrado tan profundamente que poco faltaba para que lo partiera en dos, quiso voltearse para ver qué era lo que estaban haciéndole, pero tampoco le importaba mucho, era tortura física, no sería la primera vez que la soportara aunque nunca había tenido que pasar por una de esta índole, sabía que todas radicaban en lo mismo, hacerte sentir el peor dolor y humillación que permitieran las circunstancias.

El dolor extremo y la adrenalina le hicieron devolver la bilis que se acumulaba en su estomago, en su vientre empezó a bullir el deseo de matar a esos cabrones que se divertían a su costa y el sentirse tan imposibilitado lo acercaban peligrosamente a la locura. Su estresada mente no pudo evitar recordar a su ototo, no sabía exactamente porque se acordaba de él, pero pensar en Luffy lo mantenía cuerdo y despierto.

…

-Ace, esta vez quiero ser yo quien te lo haga…- ambos estaban recostados en una tienda de campaña improvisada en las frías arenas de Arabasta, la noche ya estaba avanzada y el frio había hecho que todos se arremolinaran en las tiendas que les había tocado a cada quien, el capitán que había exigido dormir con su hermano ahora disfrutaba de la cercanía de su siempre cálida piel, era como estar cerca de una agradable fogata personal, lo que por supuesto le habían subido los ánimos

-no Luffy, yo no soy de goma, me dolerá y además alguien podría escucharnos, no quisiera tu tripulación pensara mal de ti- Luffy frunció los labios, ya antes su hermano mayor se había tomado la molestia de explicarle las diferencias entre los diferentes tipos de amor que puede sentir una persona, pero con todo y todo habían terminado enrolados en la bodega del merry, pero Luffy sabía que era algo importante para su amado hermano y aunque si por él fuera saltaría encima de su aniki aun con todos viéndole, no quería sentir ese doloroso rechazo que este le había dado antes cuando descuidadamente se había metido en su cama.

-no te lastimare, lo prometo¡- en su mirada había esa decisión que era difícil de ignorar, incluso Ace sabia que cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza era difícil hacerlo salir de ahí

-pero hay que ser silenciosos y si haces algo que me lastime te hare pagar- la enorme sonrisa de su ototo era contagioso a varios niveles. Luffy que ya estaba bastante enrollado en el cuerpo de su hermano para no pasar frio simplemente atrapo sus labios y devoro su boca como tanto le encantaba hacer

Tenían ya dos días caminado por el caluroso desierto y la noche anterior había pasado un frio de pocas veces, el chopper y Usopp habían terminado hechos volita al fondo de una cabaña, pero entre tanto pelo y patadas de su francotirador el capitán no había descansado bien, y que nadie le dijera que chopper no pelechaba porque había despertado tosiendo pelos como cualquier gato terminando de bañarse. Por eso hoy había dejado muy en claro que dormiría con su hermano, si o si, los demás habían accedido ya que para variar era uno de esos caprichos de su capitán que no le hacían mal a nadie y por su estatus de hermanos lo habían visto más bien como un gesto tierno y fraternal,

Ya entrados en calor, sentados en la improvisada cama hecha de telas Ace había empezado a masturbar a su hermanito, este hacia ligeros gemidos justo en su oído mientras intentaba acariciar su espalda, a este paso terminaría siendo el domínate de nuevo y no es que le molestara pero Luffy era capaz de levantarse temprano para intentar convencerlo de nuevo exigiendo ser él el activo, otra vez y no creía tener la suficiente paciencia para eso

-ah… Lu…- ¿pero cómo guiarlo cuando realmente ellos solo se dejaban llevar por las circunstancias?- Lu... hazme lo mismo…- Ace agarro una de las manos de Luffy y se la coloco en su enhiesta masculinidad

Absortos en profundos besos ambos se manipulaban deliciosamente, si ninguno cedía terreno terminarían viniéndose así como iban. Ace intentaba controlar su fuerte instinto de poner a su ototo a cuatro patas y penetrarlo hasta perder la noción de si mismo, su deseo estaba demasiado intensificado y estaba a nada de perder el control, sentía su piel arder y no precisamente por su logia, aunque dudaba si esta igual ayudaba, aguantándose las ganas, el mayor se giro dándole la espalda al capitán, poniéndose él mismo a cuatro, era él o Luffy pero alguien tenía que pasar al siguiente nivel o se volvería loco

-ah¡ escucha Lu… yo… yo nunca…- Hiken sintió sus mejillas arder aun con todo y que era usuario de fuego no pudo evitarlo, o quizá era psicológico, no importaba igual se sentía avergonzado

-escucha… yo no…-

-tranquilo Ace… yo entiendo- sintió la suave caricia en sus caderas y los ojos negros de Ace miraron de soslayo como Luffy se acercaba casi peligrosamente

-e-espera Lu, n-n-no puedes simplemente, AAH¡- Ace apretó la sabanas y hundió su frente en estas, sentía como Luffy se abría paso lenta y dolorosamente, mordió sus labios y aguantado los deseos de alejarse

Luffy sentía la tensión en el cuerpo se su oniichan, casi podía percibir el dolor que este estaba sintiendo y si había algo que no soportaba era lastimarle de esta manera, a golpes si, a mordías jugando perfecto, midiendo su fuerza, más que bien, pero estando así, en algo tan delicado como enrolarse juntos, así no le parecía para nada bien. Se retiro de su estrecha entrada antes de poder siquiera llegar a la mitad, se sentía extraño de esa manera que empezaba a identificar como estar excitado y odiaba pensar que quizá le había bajado las ganas a su hermano

-gomenne… Ace…- lo rodeo con los brazos por la cintura quedando a cuatro patas sobre su hermano y busco su miembro para comprobar si este seguía excitado, se sorprendió bastante al encontrarlo aun completamente duro, a pesar del dolor que le había causado, sonrió para sí mismo, apoyando su frente en la húmeda espalda de su aniki y con maestría aprendida comenzó a masajearlo de nuevo, el pecoso se abandonó a las exquisitas caricias que su amado y torpe hermanito le proporcionaba, se sentía tan bien… tan endemoniadamente bien…

-ah¡ ah… Luffy… inténtalo otra vez… pero hazlo con tus dedos primero, para que me acostumbre…- Luffy asintió para sí mismo pues sabía que su hermano no podía verlo, con tranquilidad y sin dejar de masturbarle ubico con su mano libre la entrada del mayor, le acaricio por fuera forzando poco a poco el acceso, por puro instinto acerco sus labios y con su lengua le acaricio también, humedeciendo todo el espacio o más bien asegurándose de dejarlo bien húmedo, el segundo dedo entro un poco más difícil pero sin mayor problema, Ace seguía respirando agitadamente pero no aparentaba sentir dolor, con más tranquilidad y las ganas renovadas Luffy introdujo un dedo más…

-ah¡ espera que haces?- Luffy sonrió e introdujo un cuarto dedo

-oh¡ kami Luffy¡ que haces? Se siente bien raro… ah¡- Portgas apretó las sabana e intento no retroceder, podía sentir como los dedos de Luffy entraban y salían con cierto ritmo, no le dolía pero tenía que aceptar que se sentía sumamente extraño una sensación ambigua entre el placer y la total incomodidad

-shishishi, solo me hago espacio- Ace sentía una extraña presión en el vientre, se sentía casi como cuando estaba a punto de venirse pero era más bien una especie de extraña necesidad

Luffy le había agarrado un gusto bizarro al revolver los dedos en el cálido interior de Ace, se sentía húmedo, suave, apretado y hasta cierto punto divertido y más cuando su amado hermano parecía estar al borde del delirio solo por su causa

-ah¡… ma-maldicion Luffy… voy a correrme…- esa declaración dicha de esa manera tan angustiada le hicieron a Luffy sentir una correntada de placer y excitación de las más pura, con rapidez dejo de envestirlo con los dedos para empezar a hacerlo con su endurecida y sobrexcitada masculinidad, esta vez había entrado con facilidad y la sensación de placer fue tan absoluta que un leve mareo casi le hacen perder el equilibrio; su razón le abandono y su instinto tomo el control absoluto de su cuerpo, envistiendo duro y rápido contra su hermano ni siquiera noto el momento en que este se había derramado manchando las sabanas y su mano que en ningún momento había dejado de mastúrbale

…

-oye pirata¡- un golpe en la quijada lo regresaron por completo a la realidad

-sabes pirata, yo digo que quiero que me la mames, tu culito ya está muy usado y no quiero que me infecte de algo-

-puedes intentarlo pero quedaras peor que el imbécil que se atrevió antes…- le dijo con su mejor tono demoniaco que poseía

-ya se hagamos un trato, tú me la mamas rico y yo no te corto los huevos, ¿que te parece?-

-seguro porque no? Parece un buen trato… si es quieres quedar sin polla-

-a ver imbécil no me has entendido¡ -

-ya Hermes déjalo en paz, ya nos divertimos y tú fuiste el primero, hay que limpiar todo antes de que los capitanes se den cuenta-

-mmm… tal vez debería intentarlo por otro lado…- con fuerza el marine sujeto los cabellos de Ace y unto su miembro por las mejillas y la frente del pecoso, Ace apretó los puños incapaz de hacer nada mas, pero si se lo acercaba solo un poco más a los labios estaba seguro que mordería sin importarle lo que ocurriera después. Las gruesas manos de Hermes apretaron una de las pupilas del pirata quien aun con los ojos cerrados empezaba a sentir un indescriptible dolor

-se te quito un ojo podría cogerte por ahí… apuesto a que se sentiría muy bien- apretó mas y Ace en verdad creyó que le reventaría el ojo

-basta Hermes¡ si lo lastimamos mas no solo nos reñirán, podríamos terminar en Impel Down igual-

-nee, a lo mucho una baja deshonrosa… mmm tienes suerte pirata, suerte de que todas estas niñitas sean unas mariquitas asustadas de papi capitán o ya estaría fallándote por las cuencas bwajajaja- un par de fuertes puñetazos en el rostro que le dejaron a Ace un nuevo sabor de sangre fue el cierre de su primera noche consiente como prisionero de la marina… si a partir de ahora todo iba a ser así, sería un largo camino hacia su sentencia…

Continuara…

xD no me maten¡ torturar a Ace no es de mi agrado tampoco pero eso me pasa por leer historias de terror y sadismo o.O… **les spoileo para que me sigan leyendo**, hare circo maroma y teatro para permitirle a Ace sobrevivir… o quizá no, no lo se jajajaja XD

Mándenme reviews no sean malas TwT

atte: Kagome Nekko


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen… si así fuera jejeje(pensamientos pervertidos) ejem…y esta historia es sin fines de lucro…

Esta historia es responsabilidad de quien la recomienda y de quien la lee.

Diálogos entre -.-

_Pensamientos en cursivas_

**Un hotel de lujo llamado Impel Down (nótese el sarcasmo) **

Ace x Luffy

_Un par de fuertes puñetazos en el rostro que le dejaron a Ace un nuevo sabor de sangre fue el cierre de su primera noche consiente como prisionero de la marina… si a partir de ahora todo iba a ser así, sería un largo camino hacia su sentencia…_

**CAPITULO 2**

Derrotado y sin fuerzas, el cuerpo le dolía tanto que era una tortura seguir respirando, estaba tan mareado que cuando sintió esa conocida sensación del piquete en la piel adormeciendo su cuerpo, simplemente se dejó vencer por el sueño…

…

Despertó en una habitación blanca, estaba recostado en una suave cama y todo el lugar olía a alcohol y otras mezclas, no podía mover las piernas ni las manos, el tintineo del metal le avisaban que seguía esposado aunque estuviera aparentemente en la enfermería del barco, al menos la cabeza ya no le dolía como si le fuera a explotar, de su brazo izquierdo un fino tuvo transparente le conectaba la vena con el suero suspendido a un lado de su cama

-ya despertaste? Te sientes mejor? Hay alguna parte que te duela? O sientes algún malestar?- Ace se giro buscando el origen de la voz, encontrándose con un marine de cabellos de un extraño color rosado y con una bandana de color amarillo con flores en la frente

-soy el sargento Coby, yo personalmente y a partir de ahora supervisare tu traslado hacia la prisión de Impel down-

-genial, un carcelero personalizado, esto es reconfortante- quiso sonar sarcástico pero Ace no tenía fuerzas para hacer ningún gesto

Coby miro a todos lados asegurándose que no había nadie cerca y con mucha precaución se acercó a Hiken para poder hablar muy bajito

-cuando el vicealmirante Garp se enteró de tu captura, quiso ser él personalmente quien atendiera tu caso…- Ace abrió mucho los ojos ante la mención de su abuelo

-… pero el almirante Sengoku y el consejo en general ya habían otorgado la custodia al vicealmirante Momonga y al vicealmirante Doberman, así que durante esta última semana lo máximo que pudo conseguir es que te pusieran bajo mi cuidado, aunque ahora mismo estoy bajo las órdenes del vicealmirante Momonga, quiero que sepas que a partir de ahora el viaje ira sin… sin inconvenientes…- no sabía exactamente como decirle que a partir de ahora cuidaría que nadie le hiciera aquello con lo que se encontró al llegar, por suerte el vicealmirante Garp había tenido que mandar a Coby en un concientizado sistema de relevos hasta que abordo el barco en el que iba Ace o muy seguramente a estas alturas habrían muchas cabezas cortadas… literalmente, Portgas D. Ace podía ser un prisionero pero era su nieto y por más que –según el viejo- merecido se tenía el haber sido capturado, lo que vio al llegar era de las cosas más bajas que podían hacerle a un prisionero o a cualquier persona

-sin inconvenientes ¿eh?- una siniestra sonrisa se formó en los labios de Ace

- ¿cómo que por ejemplo?, como que me maten antes de tiempo?… no se les vaya a arruinar el espectáculo que seguramente darán con mi muerte¡ - Ace tenso lo poco que las esposas le permitían y acerco su rostro lo más que pudo al asustado rostro de Coby

-dile a mi abuelo que si tanto desea verme muerto ya podría el venir a hacerlo en persona¡- sus ojos negros estaban saturados de odio, y sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa psicópata, Ace normalmente no era así, al menos no desde que sus hermanos le habían curado parte del odio que había en él, usualmente era amable aunque no intentara serlo, pero todo lo que le había pasado, la derrota contra Teach, su captura, la tortura, todo estaba provocándole un odio irrefrenable hacia todos, regresándolo a esos días oscuros

Coby se irguió completamente casi como si estuviera a punto de saludar a un rango mayor y ante todo lo que Ace pudo haber esperado, el pelirosa se inclinó en el suelo en una de las formas de más absoluta y sumisa disculpa, el dogeza

-gomennasai¡ estoy completamente avergonzado del comportamiento que ha tenido la marina, aunque se trate de un prisionero…- Coby levanto la mirada buscando si acaso Ace estaba viendo su disculpa

-y más aun… más aun tratándose del nieto de mi maestro… y hermano de uno de los mejores amigos que podría llegar a conocer-

_-Luffy- _ante la mención de su hermano el rostro de Ace se suavizo solo un poco, no se sentía muy bien, psicológicamente aún menos, no quería saber nada de la marina si no era para que le dieran su merecida libertad no le interesaba nada mas

Coby estudio el impasible rostro del moreno, pero era difícil saber lo que fuera que este estuviera pensando, más aun cuando no le conocía de nada, tenía apenas un par de días que se había enterado que Garp tenía un nieto además de Luffy y que estos dos habían crecido juntos como hermanos, por suerte esa noticia aun no se regaba por el cuartel general aunque conociendo a su capitán, no tardaría mucho en saberse.

El pelirosa se sentó de nuevo en su lugar, tenía varias cosas que informarle a su actual prisionero y a la vez lo único en lo que podía pensar era en los deseos que tenía de liberarle, no por él, sino por su maestro… y más que nada por Luffy

-en una semana más llegaremos a Impel Down, es la prisión en la que estarás asignado hasta que se dé una fecha a tu sentencia…- Coby se mordido los labios, pensando en la mejor manera de decirle lo siguiente… no la encontró, así que simplemente se lo dijo

-has sido condenado a ser ejecutado en la plaza de Marinford…- de todo lo que el marine le había dicho esto era lo primero que llama lo suficiente su atención, pero solo una mirada con sus indomables ojos negros fue el único interés que le concedió al sargento

-ejecutado específicamente por decapitación… pero aún no hay fecha para el evento-

Ace regreso su vista hacia el blanco techo, el suave bamboleo del barco lo adormecía, sus músculos resentidos y la cantidad de heridas lo mantenían débil y desganado

-oi… - Coby le miro con atención pero el mismo Ace tardó bastante en seguir hablando, tenía tantas cosas que deseaba preguntar pero de nuevo lo único que le mantenía cuerdo era su pequeño ototo

-que hay de Luffy?-

Coby sonrió feliz de que podía ser de ayuda aunque sea dándole la información que quería

-Luffy, si¡… él, bueno, no sé si te enteraste pero un poco antes de que supiéramos de tu captura Luffy desafío al gobierno mundial para rescatar a una de sus nakama… Nico Robin, las historias en el periódico están modificadas y le echan la culpa a ellos de la destrucción total de Enies Lobby, su recompensa subió después de eso y la de todos sus tripulantes igual… tuve la oportunidad de hablar con el después de eso…- Ace le miro con interés genuino

-se le veía feliz, tienen un nuevo barco que vuela por los aires y te diré que el mismo senchou se quedó bastante sorprendido de eso-

Escucharlo hablar de esa forma tan amena de su hermanito le relajó bastante, el pecoso bajo sus defensas que hasta el momento había mantenido en el nivel más alto, se removió incómodo y Coby presto suma atención a los extraños movimientos de Hiken, no deseaba tener que pararle de algún intento de fuga

-qué ocurre? No intentes nada raro por favor, no sería bueno para ti…- Ace le miro con un poco de rencor, pero uso su reserva de paciencia para no hablarle mal

- no te apures, solo compruebo si tengo todo en su lugar… oye rosita… ¿cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?-

-soy Coby… bueno, después de que Marshall D Teach te entregara has estado bajo la supervisión de la marina cuatro días, cinco con hoy…-

-_cinco días¡ maldición¡ es demasiado tiempo-_

-y? –

-y? de qué?-

-Teach? Que paso con ese bastardo?-

-etto… bueno… él… es ahora un ouka shichibukai – Ace cerró los ojos molesto, ahora entendía un par de cosas respecto al comportamiento de Teach para con su hermanito, era lógico, Luffy era un novato que había ganado una gran recompensa en poco tiempo, entregarlo a la marina era una buena carta para lograr algo tan estúpido como volverse un shichibukai

-Coby…-

-aye¡-

-tengo hambre…-

-oh¡ si… el doctor digo que no sería bueno que comieras nada aun… por la gravedad y naturaleza de tus heridas… ya… ya sabes…-

-Coby…- los ojos fastidiados del pecoso eran un enigma para el sargento de cabellos rosados

-tráeme algo de comer y deja que yo decida qué tan mal me siento…-

Ace tenía que admitir que fuera como fuera, el trato había mejorado considerablemente, durante el resto del viaje no volvió a ver la estúpida jeta de ningún marine más que la del anciano doctor y el extrañamente amable pelirosa. Sospechaba que los otros imbéciles habían sido amonestados de alguna manera pero no podía afirmarlo, tampoco le importaba realmente, nada le satisfaría si no era con su propio puño y fuego… Incluso los vicealmirantes solo acechaban por algunos segundos todos los días para asegurarse que su valioso prisionero siguiera siendo efectivamente un prisionero, lo más molesto había sido el constante cambio de vendajes que lo dejaban en una posición humillante y vergonzosa, especialmente cuando las manos frías y curtidas del doctor se intentaban entre sus piernas para checar el progreso de su tratamiento.

Después de algunos días de aburrida y tediosa rutina, de ver pasar las horas sin que Hiken pudiera hacer absolutamente nada más que estar recostado en esa suave cama, decidió que si quería enterarse mejor de lo que ocurría en el exterior tendría que ser por medio del pelirosa

- Coby… el viejo se dignara a verme en algún momento?-

El sargento dejo el plato de lo que había sido su cena en el carrito de servicio y recogió el que el pecoso le ofrecía para dejarlo en el mismo lugar

-el vicealmirante Garp no podrá venir aquí, tendrás que esperar a que estés en Impel Down para recibir visitas…-

-no es… no es precisamente una visita lo que quiero…- prefirió cambiar de tema

-has sabido si hay algún movimiento extraño por parte de mi… de shirohige?-

-no… lo lamento pero esa información es exclusiva para los jefes del cuartel de marina, sinceramente lo desconozco-

Se quedaron en silencio, realmente no había mucho de lo que un prisionero y su carcelero pudieran conversar

El moreno estaba terriblemente preocupado de lo que su padre pudiera hacer si se enterara que sería ejecutado en uno de los cuarteles generales de la marina, que usarían su muerte como un espectáculo cualquiera, sabía que su padre no se quedaría de brazos cruzados y más le preocupaba que Luffy intentara algo estúpido, lo temía porque de ser al revés el sabia que él haría lo que fuera por rescatarle.

-mañana llegaremos a Impel Down, hoy por la noche debemos de atravesar la puerta para entrar a la corriente Taiga y entonces solo será cuestión de pocas horas para llegar-

-…-

-Ace… Portgas D. Ace… me hubiese gustado haberte conocido en diferente situación… lo que más temo es que Luffy me odie por tenerte a la mano y no ayudarte a escapar, si es así aceptare mi responsabilidad… Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, por favor solo dilo y si está en mis posibilidades hare lo posible por cumplirlo…- Coby espero mientras el pecoso solo veía al techo de la enfermería

-dame las llaves de las esposas de kairoseki…-

-no puedo¡…-

-entonces solo tráeme un grande y delicioso pedazo de carne, que presiento que será mi última oportunidad de comer correctamente o tan siquiera volver a comer…-

-de acuerdo…-

Como prometió el pelirosa, por la mañana ya habían llegado a la enorme e inexorable prisión subterránea y sin mucho protocolo Portgas D. Ace fue entregado a los directores de la prisión que rápidamente le dieron de alta documentalmente, en cuestión de minutos la oficial Domino y el vice alcalde Hannyabal que hasta ese momento lo había ignorado por completo finalmente le estaban prestando toda esa atención que hasta ahora habían pasado por alto

Ace hizo todo lo posible por poner su mejor cara de indiferencia, aun cuando la rubia y el extraño tipo vestido con un estúpido turbante de faraón lo escoltaron a un cuarto apenas iluminado y que en el centro tenía un enorme caldero de agua hirviendo donde fácilmente cabían unas 20 personas al mismo tiempo

-Portgas D. Ace… listo para recibir tu bautizo de entrada a lo que será tu última morada? Ya sea por el resto de tu miserable vida y hasta que la muerte te encuentre en los pasillos o el patíbulo de ejecución? - la hermosa rubia chasqueo los dedos y de la nada salieron dos guardias más que con precaución lo desvistieron totalmente, despojándolo de sus ropas y de todos los vendajes blancos. Ace observo su cuerpo desnudo cubierto de pequeñas cicatrices rosáceas, muy internamente agradecía haber pasado una semana en relativa tranquilidad, sus heridas físicas habían cerrado casi completamente, pensó en el sargento de pelos rosados y la actitud casi femenina que sin querer portaba, le dio risa pensar que de ser todos los marines como aquel sargento, el mundo definitivamente estaría mejor

La rubia lo aseguro a una larga y gruesa cadena que pendía del techo, bajo una palanca y la larga cadena empezó a avanzar suavemente hacia el centro de la olla, Ace camino siguiendo el trayecto obligatorio por las escaleritas de madera y técnicamente se metió casi voluntariamente al agua hirviente, fue doloroso, pero él recordaba peores calores, había atravesado un infierno en llamas con Dadan a su espalda, esta estúpida agua era un reconfortante baño de agua tibia en comparación

-hum¡ veo que el piratita se hace al rudo- Domino comprobó si la temperatura era la adecuada, 200 grados centígrados, el agua bullía así que no había equivocación en el termómetro

-tal vez sea su logia de fuego…- el vicealcalde observó aburrido la escena, eran pocos, muy muy pocos los piratas que sin gritar aguantaban el bautizo a la prisión

-tiene las cadenas de kairoseki, su cuerpo no es más de fuego, esto debería afectarle como a cualquier pirata… supongo que era de esperar de uno de los comandantes de Shirohige… está bien, no hay problema, habrá suficiente tiempo para que Sadie chan le saque un par de alaridos-

-a ver, pirata…- Hannyabal empujo a Ace con el extremo chato del tridente negro, obligándolo a hundirse completamente en el agua en ebullición

Ace soporto el calor abrasador, pero intuía que de seguir ahí terminaría hervido como cualquiera, su piel comenzaba a sentirse excesivamente sensible y empezaba a temblar involuntariamente, además que el estar hundido en el agua comenzaban a debilitarlo por ser un usuario

Las cadenas se elevaron mecánicamente sacándolo del agua suspendiéndolo en el aire, el vapor expedido le acariciaba la piel violentamente, Ace sabia que esta era una tortura que si bien no le estaba afectando demasiado muy seguramente habrían hecho gritar de dolor a muchos otros prisioneros, pero él era de fuego, con kairoseki o no, no permitiría que el calor fuera una tortura para él, su fuerte voluntad no lo permitiría

En silencio volvió a vestirse con sus pantaloncillos negros y sin poner resistencia siguió a sus nuevos carceleros hacia el elevador que lo llevaría hasta su celda. La prisión era enorme y cada piso era más aterrador que el anterior, su piso era el último, el más bajo y que no estaba enteramente registrado, donde contenían a los prisioneros más peligrosos y de los cuales la marina no quería saber absolutamente nada, la parte buena es que no era ni absurdamente caluroso ni peligrosamente helado, sea como sea esperaba que lo hacinaran como a uno más y se olvidaran de él hasta la hora de su ejecución, pero intuía que eso sería esperar demasiado

-esta será tu nueva celda, una pequeña pero para ti solo, no es genial Kaisoku, considérate una celebridad… más tarde Sadie chan te dará la bienvenida formal, trata de no morir antes de tiempo-

Sus cadenas le daban muy poca posibilidad de movimiento, teniendo que mantener los brazos levantados todo el tiempo, al menos sus pies aunque igual estaba encadenados la larga cadena le permitían moverlos a gusto, miro a su alrededor, era absurdo intentar escapar pero nunca estaba de más comprobar si todo estaba bien puesto. Ace forcejeo unos momentos antes de decidir que había sido suficiente prueba, definitivamente sería imposible escapar.

-oi oi¡ chico nuevo¡ cuéntanos algo interesante¡- los piratas frente a su celda se aglomeraban para intentar verlo mejor, habían pocas opciones de diversión en la prisión y la llegada de un nuevo prisionero les traía noticias del mundo exterior. Ace no tenía ganas de discutir o de hablar siquiera, así que simplemente bajo el rostro y fingió estar dormido…

…

-Ace¡ estuvo genial, a que si¡- la enorme sonrisa de su hermanito, con las mejillas levemente coloreadas era una de esas imágenes que recordaría por siempre

-si Luffy… - el pecoso sonrió y le acaricio una de las mejillas dándole una especial atención a la cicatriz debajo de su ojo- ahora vamos a dormir que caminar por el desierto me ha dejado molido- el mayor tomo una de las sabanas delgadas y limpio su abdomen manchado con su propia esencia, o lo intentaba hasta que su torpe Ototo le abraso por la espalda obligándolo a recostarse incómodamente, en cuestión de segundos tres metros de brazos y piernas lo envolvían casi completamente, se sentía extraño ya que ambos estaban desnudos; con la envidiable habilidad de unas serpiente constrictor el menor se deslizo por la cálida piel de Ace hasta quedar de frente a su hermano y con alegría predispuesta lo obligo caprichosamente a corresponderle un profundo beso, Ace no podía moverse, sus brazos y sus piernas estaban completamente apresador por su hermanito y este apenas le permitía respirar tanto por su efímera lengua que le recorría todo el interior de su boca, como por el apretado abraso que parecía aumentar la presión gradualmente, los años que habían vivido juntos le habían dejado claro que Luffy era empalagoso, a veces demasiado, pero de eso a ahora casi no habia comparación

-Lu… Luffy, basta¡ vas a ahogarme… me, me engentas¡- sin liberar el ajustado agarre Luffy dejo de besar esos húmedos y cálidos labios porferir una enorme sonrisa y bajar a degustar la piel del cuello de su aniki, con cara de hastió Ace se dejo hacer, o más bien no le quedaba de otra, su Ototo no aflojaba el agarre y su única opción de liberarse era usar su modo logia y lo último que deseaba era lastimar a su amado y torpe hermanito. Antes de poder objetar nuevamente las caricias y la fricción había endurecido nuevamente a ambos hermanos notándolo completamente al estar en tan intimo contacto el uno con el otro, y Ace no podía quejarse, después de todo estaban en la plenitud de su juventud, las hormonas revolucionadas eran parte de su vida diaria aunque cada quien le diera salidas diferentes. Hiken no supo en qué momento Luffy había aflojado lo suficientemente el abraso para que él pudiera mover sus brazos pero ya no importaba realmente, absorto en saborear la piel de su Ototo, el devolvía con igual ímpetu ese posesivo agarre y las caricias comprobando en su propio juego la curiosa textura de esa extraña piel de goma, mordía su cuello y sus hombros estirándolos y notando el momento exacto en que esta se tornaba diferente, era parecido a lo que le ocurría a él, que podía estar en contacto con las cosas y las personas cuando así lo deseaba pero en el momento que algo atravesaba su cuerpo en vez de abrirle una herida simplemente pasaba por un camino hecho de tupidas flamas, fue cuestión de minutos antes de que estuvieran liándose nuevamente pero esta vez Hiken no controlo sus impulsos de ser él quien se enterrara en el estrecho y cálido cuerpo de su ototo

-ah¡ Lu… Luffy¡…- recostado en las sabanas el menor con sus piernas rodeaba las caderas de su aniki, mientras este lo envestía profundamente una y otra vez, Luffy disfrutaba de la intromisión así como de la fricción que el abdomen de Ace le provocaba en su propia masculinidad

Luffy cerró los ojos cuando sintió esa tan conocida sensación asfixiándolo, esa presión que le tensaba el vientre y ese angustioso calor que salía de su cuerpo a manera del placer más absoluto que había experimentado, mordió sus labios aguantándose un sonoro gemido de placer y se abraso a su hermano disfrutando de su exquisito orgasmo, el capitán aun no terminaba de creerse que algo como esto se sintiera tan endemoniadamente bien. Ace no tardo mucho más pues el orgasmo de Luffy había tensionado su cuerpo apretándolo deliciosamente ocasionándole que el mismo se derrama dentro de su amado ototo.

Agotado se derrumbó sobre Luffy, a este no le importo en absoluto, por el contrario el agradable calor que expedía el cuerpo de su aniki era perfectamente bienvenido en las noches frías del desierto de Arabasta, la narcolepsia noqueo a ambos a los pocos segundos que importándoles poco o nada se durmieron así como habían terminado, ya se ocuparían de eso más tarde, por supuesto el que sufriría el shock de su vida sería su comandante peliverde que por la mañana le había tocado el ir a levantar a ambos hermanos

…

El golpeteo de algo metálico chocando contra las rejas de su celda fue lo que le despertaron. Ace miro desganado a la despampanante rubia parada frente a su celda, por algún extraño motivo los otros reos no hacían comentarios ni barullo ante la hermosa mujer, detrás de ella un extraño y enorme koala lo veía con sus estúpidamente pequeños ojos negros

-hmmm… carne fresca¡ que delicioso será sacarte a pasear¡ Hiken no Ace…- la rosada y gruesa lengua de la rubia se pasearon por el mango del látigo que portaba, el koala abrió la celda y con precaución saco con violencia y apuros al pecoso, atravesaron casi media prisión antes de llegar ante un cuarto con una enorme puerta de acero, un olor putrefacto salía desde el otro lado y Ace se preocupó ante lo desconocido, pero fervientemente se convencía que no dejaría que le escucharan gritar, ni una sola vez¡

Cuando la enorme puerta se abrió con un sonoro chirrido lo que vio del otro lado le hicieron reconsiderarse su convicción, habían máquinas de torturas por toda la habitación, algunos reos inconscientes y algunos otros que más parecían muertos adornaban los aparatos de sufrimiento

-a ver amorcito¡ que sería lo más adecuado para un comandante y ex capitán pirata¡ oh oh¡ ya se ya se¡ Sadie chan te dará un trato especial, tenía un rato que no me traían un platillo tan jugoso¡ hmmmm¡ divirtámonos contigo un rato-

El comandante fue colocado y asegurado en una plancha de acero que sostenía con fuerza sus manos y pies inmovilizándolo por completo, Sadie chan tan habilidosa con el latico disfruto un buen rato trazando su arte por todo el pecho, abdomen y piernas de Ace, a pesar de que este no había gritado aun, ella estaba segura que tarde o temprano cedería a su placer. Su piel hecha girones en diversas partes y en carne viva, la sangre machaba su piel y el ardor quemaba como mil demonios, su visión empezaba a nublarse y la rubia parecía tan risueña que su simple sonrisa empezaba a enfermarle

-minokoala, ya puedes empezar, estoy deseando escuchar los delicioso gritos de Hiken hmmmm¡- el koala guardián empezó a girar una especie de manivela en la base de la placa de metal, la placa se comenzó a abrir lentamente y Ace trago grueso al sentir la poderosa presión sobre sus hombros y piernas alejándose de su centro, él estaba débil por la sangre perdida y el dolor de sus nuevas heridas, no soporto mucho antes de proferir el primer alarido al experimentar el desgarre de sus músculos y el dislocamiento de sus hombros seguido por el de los tobillos y rodillas

Despertó en su celda, con un terrible y angustioso dolor en su todo su cuerpo, el sudor y la sangre pegaban sus risos a su frente, la cabeza le palpitaba y le daba vueltas, no tenía fuerzas para moverse ni para hacer nada, el olor a sangre seca inundaba sus sentidos y tenia deseos de vomitar, no recordaba mucho después de que la rubia le había dislocado las extremidades, pero recordaba un par de golpes centrados del guardián en su estómago que lo habían noqueado al final aunque no lo recordaba del todo podía distinguir en sus costados la evidencia del daño, tal vez costillas rotas, se sorprendía mucho de no estar muerto aun, el simple respirar le causaba dolor, y cada herida la sentía al rojo vivo

Sadie chan regreso puntual los siguientes dos días, en la mañana y el la tarde lo llevaban a rastras al cuarto de tortura y la rubia gozaba probando sus diferentes aparatos, pero siempre el látigo iba primero, arrancando áreas de piel y dejándolo adolorido y débil para probar suerte en los demás artilugios de tortura, gozando como nunca con cada alarido que el hermoso y poderoso pirata le concedía, la guardiana había notado que en general las torturas con fuego no eran tan efectivas como con los cortes y los golpes, así que las descarto casi enseguida, por otro lado le encantaba enmarañarlo en la rueca y girarlo para un lado y para otro hasta que los brazos se o las piernas se le dislocaban y el pirata perdía la conciencia, pero no sin antes gritar justo como a ella le gustaba tanto, le había roto casi todas las costillas y no había zona de su piel que no hubiese abierto al probar su poderoso látigo.

La dama de hierro había sido la última caricia de Sadie, después de haber sido encerrado toda la noche entre esas púas que atravesaron su cuerpo y de sufrir un infierno de agonía que lo desangraron hasta casi morir, finalmente la jefa de los guardianes se olvidó de él

Entre sus lapsos de inconciencia un día se encontró con que no estaba del todo solo en su celda

-Ji… Jimbei?…- la voz de Portgas era débil y rasposa

-Ace san¡ finalmente despertaste, me preocupaste, por un momento creí que habías muerto-

-Jimbei… ¿Qué… que estas…?- no pudo seguir hablando pues espasmos en su vientre le hicieron escupir sangre que venía directamente de su estómago lacerado, no había parte en su cuerpo que no le doliera, no le ardiera, no le palpitara y no le sangrara, el mismo se sorprendía de estar con vida y nunca había deseado con tantas ganas el morir.

-no te esfuerces Ace san… por favor no hables, solo… solo descansa, ya habrá tiempo para hablar…-

Portgas despertaba de vez en cuando, y a veces estaba Jimbei y a veces no, él mismo se cuestionaba si no lo había soñado, o si acaso ya estaba muerto y esto solo era el infierno que le correspondía por ser el hijo maldito del odiado rey pirata

El frescor de agua fría y dulce cayendo por su cara lo despertaron de buena manera, veía borroso y no distinguía bien que ocurría

-oi, pirata, te traje agua y un pedazo de pan, oi… pirata…- Ace pudo ver la silueta de un simple guardia, gafas negras, uniforme y gorra, llevaba una taza de metal con el agua más sabrosa que había probado en su vida, el moreno no podía moverse y apenas tenía suficiente coordinación para beber, pero con extraña calma el guardia le espero hasta que la taza estuvo vacía y antes de irse le coloco el bolillo en la boca, estaba un poco duro y si Ace hubiese estado en condiciones de sentir aromas entre toda esa sangre maloliente hubiera distinguido que el pan olía un poco rancio pero aun así le pareció lo más sabroso que había comido en toda su vida, tanto así que incluso tuvo fuerzas para interesarse en sus alrededores, el bolillo desapareció en segundos y Portgas logro enfocar a su compañero de celda

-Jimbei- su voz aún era rasposa y apagada pero al menos se oía mejor que antes

-Ace kun-

-sabes… Jimbei- le costaba procesar las palabras, completar las oraciones, pero al menos las ideas volvían a tener forma

-a veces, creí que… solo te alucinaba, y luego… me cuestionaba que sería de lo más decepciónate… alucinarte a… a ti y no a alguna de mis… hermosas Nakama…- _o a mi Ototo- _hablaba pausado y se le notaba en la voz el esfuerzo que ponía en hacerse escuchar

-bwajaja, Ace kun… no soy una alucinación, soy un prisionero igual que tu…-

-que haces aquí? Jimbei…-

-me opuse a la guerra…-

Jimbei le explico todo acerca de que los shichibukais habían sido convocado al igual que todos los recursos de la marina porque esperaban que una guerra se desatara por la captura y muerte del comandante de la segunda división de los piratas de Shirohige, la marina con sus poderes mas grandes contra el pirata más fuerte de los mares…

Una taza de agua y un trozo de pan se convirtió en el almuerzo diario y en una ocasión un médico bajo a revisar si era necesario darle medicamento a su importante prisionero. Ace paso de sentirse dolor agudo a sentirse completamente débil, las heridas escocían y tenía escalofríos de vez en cuando, fue el guardia de turno que noto la altísima fiebre del pirata, normalmente hubieran dejado que muriera o que se salvara por su propia fuerza de voluntad, pero el caso era que Hiken era una carta importante en esta guerra, por lo que recibió alguna que otra medicación que evitaron que las numerosas heridas abiertas que tenia se infectaran

En el tedioso y doloroso trascurrir del tiempo Hiken no podía evitar recordar lo buenos momento vividos con su querida tripulación y al final sus pensamientos siempre recalaban en su amado ototo, con suavidad su lengua le relataba al pasivo Jimbei de su torpe, lento y atolondrado hermanito, que deseaba por sobre todo convertirse en el nuevo rey pirata y que como menos ya era un capitán en toda forma y que esperaba por sobre todo que se encontrara bien, no podía evitarlo, en momentos oscuros como estos recordarlo a él y a su desmedida sonrisa le permitían conservar la cordura y recordar el valor de la vida, quería verle y muy profundamente quería volver a dormir a su lado, aunque esa última información que se había guardado solo para él.

Un buen día, tan bueno como cualquier otro el viejo Garp finalmente había hecho acto de presencia, las palabras de Ace fueron duras, y pidió su muerte, no deseaba que su padre, su verdadero padre, no la alimaña que le había dado su sangre, muriera por su culpa, ni sus nakama, ni nadie…

Ace se quedo solo con las palabras del viejo, esas que le explicaban que no importaba si moría ahora, ya nada cambiaria, la guerra era inevitable

-Jimbei… si no logro escapar de la muerte… lamento pedirte esto pero, ¿podrías cuidar a mi Ototo?-

Justo esa mañana le habían avisado que el día de su ejecución había sido decidida, que mañana por la mañana se lo llevarían a Marinford para llevar a cabo la sentencia

-_ciertamente me sentí extraño, sabiendo que la hora de muerte estaba tan cerca, era un sentimiento curioso, incredulidad… tal vez… aceptación… o simple resolución hacia la pregunta que me había acosado toda la vida…- _

-lo siento Ace san, pero aunque sea tu querido hermano, yo no puedo prometer que protegeré a un hombre que no conozco, ni que se ha ganado mi respeto…-

-Jimbei, cuando perseguía a Teach… vi a mi hermano después de tres años, en el reino de Arabasta y cuando lo vi, me sentí aliviado… ¿y sabes por qué?... lo que vi, Jimbei… ya no era el Luffy que solía seguirme a todos lados… él, tiene nakamas en quien confiar. No importa lo que pase el estará bien…, eso me hace sentir aliviado-

Recordaba no haber hablado nada mas con el ex shichibukai, el mismo pecoso no estaba muy de humor para decir nada más, veía su muerte a la vuelta de la esquina y eso lo amedrentaba terriblemente

Boa Hancock llego causando alboroto por el sexto piso de la prisión, fue cuestión de pocos minutos hasta que el alboroto que ella misma había creado le dieron el espacio de tiempo perfecto para poder decirle a Hiken una de la frases que el mas temía escuchar…

Su hermanito estaba ahí para rescatarle

-_Luffy¡-_

Continuara…

Bueno pues, no sé si me excedí o si le baje, pero cuando pienso en lo que le hice a mi hermoso Ace, no lo sé,me da algo X.x,

Por favor si les gusto la historia manden review, son la única recompensa para mi perezosa musa XD

**atte: Kagome Nekko**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen… si así fuera jejeje(pensamientos pervertidos) ejem…y esta historia es sin fines de lucro…

Esta historia es responsabilidad de quien la recomienda y de quien la lee.

Diálogos entre -.-

_Pensamientos en cursivas_

**Un hotel de lujo llamado Impel Down (nótese el sarcasmo) **

Ace x Luffy

_**Nota:**__ no detallare mucho en las partes que se vieron en el anime, simplemente fue perfecto y no es necesaria una repetición. _

…

Boa Hancock llego causando alboroto por el sexto piso de la prisión, fue cuestión de pocos minutos hasta que el alboroto que ella misma había creado le dieron el espacio de tiempo perfecto para poder decirle a Hiken una de la frases que el mas temía escuchar…

Su hermanito estaba ahí para rescatarle

-_Luffy¡-_

**CAPITULO 3**

Se había quedado pensando por mucho rato si acaso esa mujer le estuviese diciendo la verdad, no le conocía de nada por lo tanto no tenía por qué mentirle, pero por la misma razón no tenía idea si debía confiar en ella. Incluso Jimbei le había dicho que no era prudente confiar en esa mujer Shichibukai, pero él no estaba muy seguro, después de todo ese comportamiento era propio de Luffy, y su última frase se lo había comprobado, que lo que más preocupado lo tenía era que él se molestara con él.

El resto día se le hizo casi tan largo como el primero que había estado en esa prisión, la preocupación y falta de notician lo tenían en vilo, incluso al guardia que le había dado su fructífera merienda diaria –su pan con agua- le pregunto si había algo raro en la prisión, este se había negado a contestar dándole un simple y escueto no

La tensión y la adrenalina extra que su cuerpo había estado produciendo tanto por el hecho de saber que su inminente muerte se acercaba con cada minuto trascurrido como por el hecho de dudar si acaso su hermanito estaba dando saltos por media prisión tratando de encontrarlo, lo mantuvieron en un tortuoso vilo e incluso se sintió casi con energías suficientes para querer escapar si la oportunidad se le presentara, sus heridas escocían y su cuerpo aún lo sentía muy débil y pesado pero su voluntad que había perdido en las últimas semanas parecía estarce incrementando poco a poco

Cuando escucho los pasos de los guardias y del alcalde de la prisión acercarse hasta su celda Portgas perdió las esperanzas y renuncio a la idea de que su ototo estuviese realmente ahí, o al menos deseaba que realmente Luffy no se hubiera metido en esa peligrosa prisión y arriesgado su vida para al final no conseguir nada

-_Luffy… onegai, que estés bien…-_

Se sentía extraño el volver a caminar después tanto tiempo de estar sentado en la misma posición. Subió de nuevo a ese enorme elevador y poco a poco los pisos fueron desfilando frente a sus ojos, siempre pendiente si se veía algo extraño, pero nada fuera de lo normal.

El pecoso dócil y derrotado siguió a su escolta hasta que el den den mushi del alcalde Magellan sonó aclarando en pocas palabras sus más terribles dudas, Luffy estaba ahí y al parecer estaba causando un gran alboroto

Su instinto protector reacciono al cerciorarse y más aun cuando el mismo Magellan le confirmo que Luffy estaba ahí intentando liberarle pero que poco tardarían en dale captura definitiva. Ace se las ingenio para hábilmente tomar uno de los tridentes de los guardias, con fiereza lucho contra ellos y con prisa intento regresar al elevador, deseaba ver a Luffy, comprobar si estaba bien, pelear a su lado y mas aun, ser el quien le protegiera

El enorme brazo de Magellan lo venció como si no fuera nada, y el cuerpo resentido de Hiken no tuvo más fuerzas para seguir peleando una batalla que sabía perdida

_-Luffy, porque viniste, maldición¡- me removí bajo el poderoso y pesado brazo de Magellan pero era inútil, estaba débil y mi cuerpo no respondía como deseaba, cerré los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas que sentía venir, Luffy¡ maldición¡ ¿por qué eres siempre tan imprudente?_

_Camine sintiendo mal por el simple hecho de seguir con vida y deseando que de alguna manera Luffy saliera vivo y libre de esta infernal prisión, mi pecho dolía horrores y solo deseaba poder retomar mis pasos y regresar a mi celda y esperar por él, pero seguí caminando. Mi frustración me impedía pensar en cosas coherentes y antes de notarlo estaba cambiando de manos, subiendo al buque de la marina asignado al vicealmirante Momonga._

_Por primera vez en tanto tiempo que me parecía incontable volví a sentir en mi piel la caricia del viento con olor a mar se sentía bien y el azul del cielo era tan reconfortante que casi quise pensar que las cosas irían bien… de alguna manera _

_El vicealmirante no dejaba de repetirme que disfrutara del cielo pues sería la última vez que lo vería y de alguna manera sabía que tenía razón, pero no fue por sus consejos más que por el amor que le tenía a la libertad del mar que me permití por ese corto lapso de tiempo disfrutar realmente en lo inmenso y hermoso que era este, en el suave movimiento bamboleante del barco y lo fresco de la brisa, es curioso las cosas en las que piensas cuando aceptas tu destino, en mi caso sabía que dentro de poco todo sería oscuridad y estaba bien con eso._

_Marinford era pequeña para ser una isla pero el cuartel general era enorme y lo abarcaba casi todo, una punzada de preocupación me recorrió por completo cuando pude ver los preparativos con mis propios ojos, los buques de guerra, apilados a todo el contorno de la bahía, los cañones perfectamente alineados y el alto número de marines esperando ahí como simples peones de una guerra. Temí por mi padre, por mis nakama, por mi ototo. De nuevo la preocupación presiono mi pecho y el nerviosismo me recorrió por completo, tenía miedo… mucho miedo_

_Estuve en la celda menos tiempo del que hubiera deseado, o tal vez tiempo corria mas rápido ahora que no quería que este avanzara. _

_Frente a mi, mi par de zapatos negros, me sentía estúpido al pensar que lo único que se me ocurría era en cómo habían conseguido unos zapatos tan iguales a los míos o si acaso si eran realmente los míos… recordé a Sabo… a mi hermano, a mis hermanos, solo podía ver en mi mente sus caras infantiles mientras corríamos en el bosque de la montaña corvo, mis deseos se trastornaron en mi mente recordándome lo que realmente era, un pirata hijo del peor pirata de todos los tiempos, que el haber gozado de una relativamente buena infancia era demasiado pedir y ahora era momento de pagar por esa falta._

_Seguí mi camino y ascendí por unas absurdamente largas escaleras, sentía mi piel erizarse al saber que ahí, al final del camino estaría el final de mi vida_

_La luz me ilumino y la fresca brisa me recibió de buena manera, camine resignado, esperando que todo acabara pronto, el miedo en mi piel se había extraviado en una extraña realidad bizzara entre la incredulidad y el misticismo de lo arcano,_

_No espere mucho o tal vez simplemente el tiempo me pareció ir más rápido, pero antes de notarlo mi padre y mis nakama estaban en la bahía de Marine Ford _

…

_Los gritos, los disparos y el olor a la sangre me hicieron regresar a la realidad, iba a morir¡ y muchos nakama serian asesinados por mi culpa¡, tense mis cadenas deseando que todo terminara de una vez, no soportaba ver el daño que le estaban ocasionando a las únicas personas que me habían hecho sentirme apreciado, por favor¡ basta¡_

_La muerte de oz frente a mi me dejo con un mal sabor de boca y un golpe de realidad que me estrujaba el pecho, quería morir y a la vez sentía que eso sería un desperdicio y un insulto después de los sacrificios que se estaban haciendo por mí y para mi…_

_La emoción que sentí en mi pecho al verlo caer del cielo, me hicieron preguntarme ¿cómo se las ingeniaba Luffy para hacer tales cosas?. Pero estaba aliviado y feliz de que había logrado salir con vida de Impel Down… felicidad que me duro tan poco al verlo entrar en la pelea… cada golpe lo sentía como propio, cada cortada me destrozaba los nervios, Luffy¡_

-no te acerques Luffy¡- _intente calmar mi mente, lo último que deseaba era que él muriera por mi causa, no podría soportarlo¡_

- ya deberías saberlo¡ tu y yo somos piratas¡ deberías estar navegando como te de la gana¡… yo¡ yo tengo mis propias aventuras¡ yo tengo mis propios nakama¡ NO tienes derecho a meterte en esto¡… ¿un débil como tu viniendo a rescatarme? ¿Crees que voy a dejar que eso pase? Eso sería demasiado humillante, ¡Vete Luffy¡ ¿Por qué has venido?- _por favor Luffy, no quiero arrastrarte conmigo, esto es culpa mía_

-Ore-wa!, Ototo da!- _su potente grito, me hicieron recordar el momento justo en que nos volvimos hermanos, _

-esas estúpidas reglas de piratas, ¡nunca he oído nada de eso!- _de nuevo estaba haciendo su santa voluntad y yo solo podía pensar en lo mucho que deseaba que huyera de esta infernal guerra_

-¿no lo entiendes?- _Luffy¡… lo veía pelear con increíble habilidad, pero solo podía pensar que podría morir en cualquier momento, en cualquier descuido_

-ACE¡ di lo que te dé la gana, ¡voy a salvarte aunque me cueste la vida!-

-Luffy-

_Desde mi lugar escuchaba la guerra continuar y reclamar vidas diferentes a la mía… pero ya… decidí que dejaría de luchar contra mi destino… si iba a morir lo aceptaría, si al final de esta guerra aun seguía con vida igual estaba bien…_

_-… _yo, no voy a hacer ninguna escena más…-

_Vi mi muerte tan de cerca un par de veces, que cuando mi querido hermano por fin piso la plataforma de ejecución yo no podía creerlo, aun asombrado le vi sacar la llave y era como si todo jugara siempre a su favor, me sentí tan feliz, porque Luffy había logrado llegar con vida… caímos al vacío de manera preocupante, pero cuando el angustiante peso de las cadenas que hacia tanto que tenía finalmente desapareció al fin pude notar lo débil y sometido que estas me habían mantenido todo este tiempo, paladee la libertad como hacía tiempo no la recordaba, fue como saborear el sake de la promesa que me unía a Luffy y a Sabo, pues esa había sido la primera vez que había decidido ser alguien, ser algo más que el hijo de un demonio, me había convertido en un hermano por decisión propia, había decidido por mí mismo ser feliz, ser libre, vivir sin preocupaciones ni remordimientos…_

_Deje que mi espíritu renovado encendiera mi fuerza. Cree un bucle de fuego y por fin pude tomar su mano, lejos de las miradas ajenas de las que mi poder nos aislaba me tome la libertad de acercarlo a mi piel y estrecharlo como hace tanto tiempo deseaba hacer, lo escuche reír y lo sentí devolverme el abraso con igual intensidad_

-siempre haces tonterías como estas, Luffy- _lo estreche aún más fuerte y lo escuche reír en respuesta_

-jamás escuchas lo que te digo y solo sabes hacer locuras¡ -_ reí contagiado de su alegría, lo tome de la ropa y nos encaminamos al final de mi logia, aun había una batalla allá afuera esperándonos, use mi poder y pude percibir lo débil que estaba y lo resentido que aún tenía todo el cuerpo, mis heridas no habían sanado en absoluto a pesar de que la adrenalina de saberme libre me daban la suficiente fuerza para luchar…_

_Pelear… tener el derecho de hacerlo nuevamente era algo que tenía que agradecerle absolutamente a mi tonto hermano. El odio que había acumulado en los días que estuve cautivo en esa estúpida prisión me daban ahora la energía suficiente para contraatacar, me sentía tan bien, tan absoluta y aberrantemente bien que sentía que podía luchar hasta el fin del mundo sin que nada tuviera el poder suficiente para detenerme_

_Y ese fue mi error, el frenesí y la ira me habían vuelto ciego e ingenuo, creyéndome invencible cedi al defecto que siempre había llevado conmigo, arraigado a mi interior, no podía soportar que nadie hablara mal de mi padre y no podía jamás renunciar a una pelea, así que me quede, luche y muy tarde me di cuenta que aun con lo poderoso que me sentía no era rival para un almirante de la marina… mis sueños de grandeza y mis deseos de venganza se convirtieron rápidamente es la más absoluta desesperación cuando vi en los ojos de Akainu los deseo de matar a mi hermano y lo peor es que sabía que podía hacerlo…_

_No pude soportarlo, no pude tolerarlo, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer… solo ofrecer mi vida a cambio de la de Luffy_

_El puño de magma entro en mi cuerpo y fue el dolor más grande que había sentido nunca, ni las torturas y violaciones que había sufrido estos últimos días se comparaban a la sensación de sentir mis entrañas arder y quemarse a tales grados que no necesitaba de un doctor para saber que era algo irreparable, dolía… dolía mucho… dolía tanto que la única manera de mantenerme consiente fue apagar directamente en mi cerebro toda sensación física… estaba muriendo y en cada respiro sentía mi vida escapar sin que pudiera evitarlo, mis fuerzas, mis deseos, todo… todo se volvió tan insignificante… el sonido de la guerra quedo relegada en un segundo plano y solo podía notar el cuerpo de mi hermanito temblando y tratando de sostenerme, fue doloroso saber que le había defraudado, que había desperdiciado sus esfuerzos y de los de mis nakama, la muerte de mi padre, todo… había sido inútil… pero ahora ya no importaba_

_Mi voz estaba débil y a pesar de que sabía que debía de sentirme avergonzado por haber arruinado la oportunidad que todos habían logrado conseguirme, lo único que podía pensar era en lo agradecido que estaba… por suerte pude aguantar y agradecerle a mis amigos, a mi padre y mi amado hermano la felicidad que me habían dado al haberme aceptado_

_¿Debí haber nacido? Esa era la pregunta que siempre me había acosado, y aun no tenía una respuesta para eso, pero cuando no hubo más dolor, cuando el frio invadió mi piel y la oscuridad nublo mi visión sabía que había sido feliz, ¿debí haber nacido? No me importa, lo hice y lo disfrute y sé que fui feliz y si logre hacer feliz alguna de las personas importantes en mi vida entonces estaba bien con eso…_

… … /(*o*)/… ^_^… ... …

Abrió sus ojos negros, el sonido lejano de una maquina era lo único que podía percibir, su cuerpo no respondía a sus deseo de moverse y de hecho no sentía nada más allá del aire entrando obligatoriamente en sus pulmones atravez de un tubo que atravesaba su garganta. Durmió de nuevo, abandonado a una realidad de la que no era consiente, no volvió a abrir los ojos hasta una semana después, esta vez no estaba esa molesta herramienta que lo obligaban a respirar, por el contrario sentía que poseía las fuerzas suficientes para respirar por sí mismo, pero para nada mas, sus ojos oscuros y apagados recorrieron el lugar donde se encontraba sin poder reconocer nada, ni el lugar ni los extraños artefactos que hacían ruido bajos y iluminaban con pequeñas luces tintineantes

Intento recordar algo, lo que sea… lo que sea, pero se vio absorto en una realidad en blanco y el dolor en su pecho pareció querer incendiarse advirtiéndole que aún era muy pronto. Quiso moverse pero al igual que antes su cuerpo simplemente no respondía, sus visión viajo a los extraños tubos que salían de la gran cantidad de máquinas extrañas y se metían por debajo de las mantas que cubrían su ausente piel. No tuvo mejor suerte para hablar pues una dolorosa vibración en su garganta fue lo único que pudo conseguir, estaba cansado pero la situación empezaba a asustarlo de sobremanera, y en lo único que lograba pensar era en que no tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, porque estaba ahí, que estaba pasando, porque no podía moverse y porque no podía recordar nada. Angustiado se dejo vencer por el sueño una vez más

El olor a bosque, el olor a mar, agradable recuerdos que le regresaron parte de su pasado, después el olor a ceniza, a fuego, a sangre y a carne quemada, el dolor de una guerra… su propia muerte

Portgas despertó sabiéndose consiente de quien era, sus ojos negros recorrieron una vez más esa habitación llena de máquinas y la adrenalina por fin le permitieron sacar su voz

-oi¡ hay alguien¡ oi¡- los austeros sonidos en el exterior le advirtieron que alguien le había escuchado

La luz le ilumino el rostro y el pecoso se vio en la necesidad de cerrar sus ojos acostumbrados a la suave oscuridad de la habitación

-Portgas D. Ace… ¿sabes quién eres?- en la habitación entro una persona de cabellos negros cubiertos debajo de una pañoleta blanca, un traje verde de medicina y un tapabocas que solo dejaban ver sus enormes ojos castaños

Reacio a contestar, Ace sabía que no había mucho que el pudiera rebatir

-acabas de decirlo…-

-bueno… es bueno que sepas quien eres… no sé cómo decirte esto pero, oficialmente estas muerto ¿sabes? Moriste hace dos años en la guerra de Marine Ford-

Las imágenes en su cabeza se repitieron una a una como si recién hubiese ocurrido todo, su derrota contra teach su estancia en Impel Down, la guerra y al final el sabor de su muerte, el dolor en su pecho y la ausencia en una absoluta oscuridad

-pero estoy vivo… ¿no?-

-… si… bueno… tu si… tu cuerpo ya es otra historia- el medico levanto las sábanas blancas que le tapaban del cuello para abajo revelando una imagen perturbadora y nauseabunda, una gran cantidad de tubos de diferentes colores y grosores se introducían en su cuerpo por todo su pecho y abdomen, desapareciendo bajo su piel, no había más carne que aquella de sus costados que parecían servir más como una especie de recipiente ante todo el sistema artificial de lo que parecía haberse convertido. Era enfermizo y a la vez era incompresible

-es asombroso verdad… el doctor Vegapunk es un maldito y malnacido genio, ¿no crees? –

-vegapunk?... dónde estoy?... que es este lugar? Por qué no estoy muerto?- Ace empezó respirar con dificultad y las maquinas comenzaron a hacer ruidos extraños alertando al médico, al final el doctor frente a él aplico en su suero una medicina trasparente que le adormeció perdiéndose en las penumbras de su inconciencia

Soñó con la guerra, soñó con sus hermanos, con el mar, con sus nakama y con su padre, la muerte parecía haberle sonreído a la cara y al final le había soltado una vez mas

El pecoso despertó y esta vez no estaba solo, más de diez personas estaban frente a él rodeando su cama y haciendo apuntes, se sentía débil y solo quería saber que tenía que hacer para salir de ahí caminando o en todo caso en una caja de madera

-Portgas D. Ace, me presentare, soy la doctora Tanaka, yo estoy a cargo de tu recuperación, sinceramente temíamos que no despertaras y que al final los esfuerzos del doctor vegapunk hubieran sido en vano, es un genio y todo pero retirar el velo de la muerte no es nada más que un maldito y enfermo milagro, pero bueno… verte despierto, nos regresa las esperanzas- el rostro de la doctora no se apreciaba muy bien debajo del tapabocas blanco pero parecía ser una mujer joven, su uniforme blanco rebelaban lo bien proporcionada que estaba y la distinguían entre los demás que vestidos de verde parecían simples enfermeros

Ace intento moverse obteniendo el mismo éxito nulo de las veces anteriores, al menos esta doctora se veía más amable que el anterior

-estoy en la marina? Soy un conejillo de indias de la marina?-

-jajajaja, oh kami, ¿eso es lo que te preocupa?, de verdad que para los piratas no hay límites… no… no estás en la marina, estas con… bueno, podría decirse que con los revolucionarios y descuida, para el mundo tu estas bien muerto, solo unos pocos saben de ti, incluso tus nakama desconocen que sigas aún con vida, esto es obra exclusiva de Vegapunk y de Akagami, incluso Dragón sama desconoce esto… ya sabes, por si al final el experimento fallaba, pero ahora será diferente pues ante toda y casi nula posibilidad… despertaste –

Era demasiada información para procesarla rápidamente, Ace se perdió en sus pensamientos y sus dudas simplemente parecían aumentar

-entonces… ¿que pasara ahora?- _mire las maquinas que ahora más que antes sospechaba que eran lo que mantenían con vida, no tenía intenciones de vivir así, me volvería loco en poco tiempo_

-bueno Ace kun… ahora empieza tu tratamiento de rehabilitación, de antemano te agradezco tu cooperación estos dos años, gracias a ti hemos avanzado mucho en los estudios del funcionamiento exacto del ser humano, es una lástima que el efecto de tu fruta haya desaparecido. Ahora y en vista de que despertaste procederemos a hacerte salir de la cama…-

-mi fruta? Ya… ya no?- Hiken intento crear aquello que le daba su apodo, pero su cuerpo no produjo ni una simple chispa, pero estaba débil y aun no podía asegurar que en alguna parte de su insensibilizado cuerpo no estuviese apresado por algún broche de kairoseki

-si bueno… la extraña magia que envuelve a las frutas del diablo tiende a desaparecer en casos como el tuyo, no serias el primero, además estuviste muerto más de diez minutos, y hasta ahora los avances en medicinas de vegapunk sensei se limitaban a números menores a eso, por eso supusimos que ni siquiera serias capaz de despertar, pero eres un poseedor de la D… ustedes son difíciles de derrotar, aunque tus habilidades son historia ahora, jejeje-

-si, eso puedo verlo… también puedo notar que no tenían intenciones de que despertara…-

-oh no, en eso te equivocas…-

-entonces Tanaka…-

-Mai… Mai Tanaka, puedes decirme simplemente Mai-

-Mai, cuando calculas que podre irme de aquí…-

-bueno pues, para empezar hay que ir reemplazando tus órganos, el trasplante es algo que se ha ido perfeccionando en estos últimos dos años y de lo cual la información obtenida contigo ha sido de gran ayuda, pero será largo y nada agradable, sufrirás mucho… y puedes elegir entre vivirlo personalmente o entrar en un coma inducido para que cuando despiertes todo haya terminado, por supuesto que eso tiene sus riesgos y además…-

-no… no quiero seguir durmiendo, lo que vayan a hacer quiero estar presente, yo no… no quiero encontrarme con la sorpresa de que he pasado otros dos años de mi vida durmiendo… además, puedo tolerar el dolor mejor de lo que piensas… ya… ya he estado en el infierno- su sonrisa ladina aun en ese rostro cansado le daba un aspecto pícaro y mordaz muy agradable.

-jajajaja¡ oi chico¡ será un placer atenderte… pero, eso no es todo… tendrás que pagar de alguna manera la nueva oportunidad que se te está dando-

-oh vaya, creí que servir de conejillo de indias era suficiente pago…-

-jajajaja… no, no lo es, pero no te preocupes, no será nada que no te guste, te lo aseguro, velo mas como un servicio militar casi voluntario y solo cuando sea el momento… cumples terminas y eres libre de nuevo para que sigas jugando a ser pirata-

_Cerré los ojos entendiendo la magnitud de su propuesta, en pocas palabras si quería salir de esa cama debía de convertirme en un revolucionario_

-y si digo que no?…-

-oh bueno… supongo que igual se te tratara, pero ya no serias prioridad y podrías estar aquí una vida entera, hay soldados importantes y leales a la causa esperando por un trasplante al igual que tú, simplemente te irías al final de la lista-

-entonces… ¿podría ser pirata mientras llega ese momento mágico de brindar mis servicios?-

-por supuesto Ace… te sorprenderías de la gran cantidad de piratas/revolucionarios que hay en los mares, incluso el mismísimo shichibukai Kuma era uno de nosotros hasta hace poco y vegapunk sensei, él es doble agente desde siempre y aun entre los mugiwara tenemos a Nico Robin y ella al igual que tu, se que pone en prioridad a sus nakama, pero eso no significa que aun así no sea de ayuda, mucha mucha ayuda…- la doctora se quedó unos momento más garabateando incansable en sus hojas de texto, revisando las maquinas y anotando hasta el más mínimo detalle de todo, Ace tuvo un ataque de ansiedad después de verse por decima vez reflejado en esas tétricas maquinas que no dejaban de mandar y sacar fluidos de su cuerpo

-puedo comer algo?-

Mai giro el rostro un poco desconcertada de la pregunta, a veces ser una doctora del nivel que era ella y donde trataba con maquinas todo el tiempo, se le pasaba por alto algunos detalles como estos

-no… lo siento Portgas, pero por el momento no cuentas con un sistema digestivo completo, así que no podrás comer hasta que te hagamos el trasplante adecuado…-

-ma… pues qué remedio… tampoco siento mi cuerpo del cuello para abajo… ¿eso también está calculado?-

Lo miro por algunos momentos antes de responder

-no… eso no estaba calculado, pero no te preocupes lo resolveremos…-

Ace paso varios días sumergiéndose en el absoluto hastío y aburrimiento, tres veces al día y tres veces por noche algún enfermero entraba, revisaba las maquinas apuntaba todo y de vez en cuando reemplazaban algún fluido de las enormes maquinas principales, Ace ni siquiera tenía ganas de conversar pero estaba tan aburrido que más de una vez lo intento sin darse cuenta, descubriendo cosas bastante interesantes, como que su hermanito seguía con vida y que después de dos años en que estuvo desaparecido y muchos lo daban por muerto, finalmente había causado un gran alboroto recientemente en la isla gyojin, eso le había animado a recuperarse cuanto antes, quería ir con Luffy y sorprenderlo… recordó el momento de su muerte, la angustia visible que le había provocado, quería verlo y disculparse por dejarse derrotar después de que él se había esforzado tanto

-Ace san… que bueno que te encuentro despierto, hoy en la tarde está programada tu cirugía, aprovecharemos para revisar porque no tienes sensibilidad en el cuerpo-

Ace simplemente asintió, no había pucho que pudiese decir…

…

Despertó en su celda de Impel Down, Portgas se removió inquieto, estaba seguro que esto ya había terminado, este infierno ya había terminado, entonces ¿porque estaba nuevamente aquí?

-pero qué demonios?, hey¡- miro alrededor y no había nadie, ni siquiera Jimbei, de hecho las celdas estaban vacías, él era el único residente del sexto piso de la fortificada prisión de Impel Down

Como un canto siniestro el choque del metal contra las rejas en un contante acercamiento seguido por el retumbar de pasos ataviado en tacones le erizaron la piel al saber de quien se trataba

-hola amorcito hmmm… listo para la tortura de hoy hmmm…- la despampánate y voluptuosa rubia se untaba indiscreta contra las rejas de la celda, mientras en koala se abría paso hasta él. Ace noto algo extraño, no podía moverse en absoluto, todo su cuerpo estaba adormecido así que simplemente se dejó arrastrar hasta llegar al fatídico cuarto de torturas de la jefa de los guardianes

-veamos, veamos, que será el día de hoy… la rueca… no, jugamos mucho con esa ayer, también con las cuchillas y aún es muy pronto para la dama de hierro… ya se, te pondré aquí, vemos que tanto orgullo puede tener un portador de la D- el minokoala lo sujeto a una extraña armazón de acero en forma de equis que le sujetaba los tobillos y las muñecas, también sujetaba parte del abdomen,

-a ver, a ver, que posición sería la más indicada, jajajaja- sin dificultad Sadie movió el artefacto consiguiendo que Ace quedara con las piernas recogidas hacia arriba, el pecoso trago grueso, en su inconsciente recordaba esta tortura especifica… la malnacida de Sadie le encantaba ponerlo ahí cuando andaba de ganas de hacer más cosas demás de torturar gente. Ace cerró los ojos con fuerza y aguantándose con todas sus fuerzas un grito de dolor cuando sintió deslizarse dentro de su cuerpo, y sin preparación alguna, una gruesa barra de frio acero llegando tan profundo que el dolor en su vientre parecía querer rasgarlo. Respiro con dificultad intentando adaptarse a la dolorosa intromisión, pero empezaba a sudar frio y el exceso de tensión en sus músculos amenazaban con engarrotarse en cualquier momento. Del armario de artefactos Sadie chan saco una vara que en la punta soltaba elevadas cargas eléctricas, y la rubia disfruto probando los diferentes gesto de dolor que Hiken ponía cada de le daba toques eléctricos en diferentes partes de ese hermoso y bien musculado cuerpo del pirata; en los pies, en las manos, en las piernas, en el pecho e incluso en los pezones con especial saña, pero definitivamente su favorito era cuando tocaba el aparato metálico mandando peligrosas y dolorosas correntadas por todos los lugares que tuvieran contacto con este, incluido por supuesto la estrecha entrada trasera del pirata y el sensible interior del mismo, entonces era cuando Ace soltaba los tan ansiados y delicioso gritos que llenaban sus oídos y la ponían lujuriosa a varios niveles y no se detenía hasta que un molesto olor a piel quemada empezaba a invadir el ambiente. Repitió la tortura varias veces hasta que en su límite de excitación la rubia decidió pasar a la segunda y más satisfactoria parte del juego…

…

-Ace… Ace san…- los ojos negros se abrieron notando el horrible dolor en el pecho y en todo el cuerpo, por unos momento se sintió de regreso en Impel Down, pero el olor a alcohol y antisépticos lo trajeron al presente

-qué demonios? hwuagr… me duele todo el cuerpo…- intento moverse notando que esta vez sus manos y sus piernas si le respondían, pero estaba amarrado lo suficiente para que no pudiese moverse más que eso

-Ace san, la primera parte de tu operación esta lista, felicidades, tienes un corazón nuevo y el pulmón que había colapsado desde la guerra también es nuevo jejeje, con esto la parte superior de tu pecho quedo lista, por un momento creímos que no lo lograrías pues tuvimos que darte varios choques eléctricos hasta que el corazón que pusimos empezó a latir de nuevo, fue intenso… pero ya está, ahora con eso las maquinas que te mantenían vivo se reducirán a la mitad, ¿no es genial? Programare tu siguiente operación para dentro de seis meses-

-seis?¡ eso es demasiado-

-oh, es que necesitas recuperarte Ace, seis es el mínimo antes de someterte a otra riesgosa operación y de hecho hasta mucho nos arriesgamos en trasplantarte dos órganos a la vez… no, no… seis meses será-

-espera Mei…-

-no, no, nada de "espera Mei"…-

-Mei chan, onegai¡… pase los últimos días de mi vida encadenado sin tener voluntad alguna sobre mi cuerpo, yo solo… solo quiero salir de aquí, por favor Mei chan…-

La doctora se quitó el tapabocas que siempre le ocultaba gran parte de la cara rebelándole a Portgas lo fino de su rostro, sus labios rosados y gruesos carentes de maquillaje, su naricita fina y respingada, era muy linda y muy joven casi como recordaba a Makino… y se acercó a su rostro hasta quedar a poco centímetros

-escucha Ace… el que sigas vivo ya es, por si solo, un milagro en toda forma, las operaciones, los trasplantes no son una simple bandita en la frente… son complicadísimas y estas en riesgo constante de morir, aun ahora, las fistulas… la aceptación y el rechazo que tu cuerpo le dé al agente nuevo y extraño es un paso tan importante como la operación misma, no puedo acelerar el proceso así como así-

El pecoso sonrió suavemente, la voz de ella era suave a pesar de que todo este tiempo le había parecido una fría doctora. Levanto su mano que con poca fuerza apenas y lograba controlarla y tomo un mechón de ese cabello castaño semirojizo

-Mei chan… me portare bien… lo prometo… pero sácame de aquí lo antes posible-

-acaso intentas conquistarme para acelerar el tiempo, pirata?-

Ace sonrió sarcástico

-no creo estar lo suficientemente bien de ninguna manera como para intentar tal cosa… pero ahora que lo pienso eres una doctora y yo soy tu paciente, algo de interesante debo tener para ti-

-jujuju… está bien pirata, confiare en tus agallas y solo porque tu apellido lleva una D, si no, no lo haría, tenlo por seguro, pero aun así dos meses es el mínimo-

Cuando ella se fue y el cuarto se quedó en silencio Ace pudo notar por primera vez el sonido de su corazón palpitando en su pecho, se sintió extraño, todo lo que le había pasado, el ser derrotado de tantas maneras, el simple hecho de tener ahora mismo un corazón diferente del con el que había nacido, le hacían recapacitar si esto era correcto

Los dos meses pasaron más rápidos de los que Ace hubiese pensado, sin nada interesante que hacer había leído publicaciones anteriores de periódicos de durante y después de la guerra, le había causado un gran impacto el desastre que había hecho Luffy días después del problema en marine Ford; los piratas de shirohige se habían separado y muchas partes del mundo tenían problemas con piratas intentando hacerse con los territorios de su oyashi,

Faltando minutos para su operación Ace se preguntó si su mente regresaría a su vida en Impel down, aun recordaba ese sueño como si hubiera repetido ese mismo día en que en carne propia había sido la mascota de la rubia jefa de los guardianes, como odiaba a esa mujer, nunca nadie le había humillado tanto como ella había tenido la osadía de hacerlo, divirtiéndose con su cuerpo y con su sangre como si hubiera sido concebido para su sola satisfacción, había perdido su orgullo a tal grado que estando sometido a ella incluso llego a olvidársele que alguna lo poseyó. Pero sabía que si alguna vez se la topara en vida de nuevo no dudaría en destrozarla parte por parte hasta que la vida abandone sus enloquecidos ojos y marchite su enferma sonrisa, nunca antes había deseado tanto la muerte de una persona, ni aun de pequeño y los aldeanos le hablaban de Gold Roger.

…

Despertó de nuevo en esa oscura prisión, de nuevo miraba a su alrededor y notaba que era el único en el lugar y las fuertes pisadas de tacón se acercaban tranquilas pero constantes hasta él… Hiken tenso las cadenas, al menos esta vez podía moverse, pero aun sabiendo que esto tenía que ser un mal sueño no pudo hacer nada por liberarse, ni por despertar, o en soñar algo más, al menos por el tiempo que durara su operación era nuevamente residente exclusivo de la prisión sumergida

-hmmm… amorcito, como estamos el día de hoy… mira cariño, tienes visitas…-

Ace abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver frente a él a los marines que le habían dado la bienvenida en el buque de guerra que lo había transportado a la prisión… definitivamente este prometía ser una pesadilla de puta madre… y aun con todo sabía que no podía ser peor a lo que había sido su realidad.

**Continuara…... ...**

Espero les haya gustado el capi, jejeje, Ace sufre de secuencia psicológicas después de abandonar la prisión, es lógico, paso más de un mes siendo objeto de entretenimiento de la tipa loca esa

Porfavor manden reviews si les gusto la historia, que aunque no lo crean son parte de mi inspiración para seguir escribiendo jejeje, eso y mis hermosos hermanitos D. tan bellos XD

**Atte: Kagome Nekko**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen… si así fuera jejeje(pensamientos pervertidos) ejem…y esta historia es sin fines de lucro…

Esta historia es responsabilidad de quien la recomienda y de quien la lee.

Diálogos entre -.-

_Pensamientos en cursivas_

**Un hotel de lujo llamado Impel Down (nótese el sarcasmo) **

Ace x Luffy

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Sueño o no, era peor de lo que recordaba, al menos en la vida real solo había tenido que soportar a la autonombrada Sadie chan, pero ahora a su espalda sentía desfilar a los estúpidos carceleros del buque de marina, disfrutándolo una vez más tal como lo habían hecho de camino a la prisión, riendo y penetrándolo uno tras otro, tan dolorosamente como había sido entonces, después y de regreso a Impel Down todo fue de nuevo tal y como había sido en realidad, atado e imposibilitado en los artefactos metálicos, la rubia había inyectado en su torrente sanguíneo una extraña formula que le subían la presión y calentaban su piel volviéndolo molestamente sensible, cada golpe se sentía diez veces más fuerte y cada pequeño corte se sentía como su estuviera a punto de desollarlo vivo, su mente divagaba en una realidad maximizada y la absurda sensibilidad de su piel aun con todo el dolor le endurecían su masculinidad traicioneramente. En torturas anteriores el dolor y el sufrimiento llegaba a tales grados que desear la muerte era una amarga medicina y caer en la inconciencia parecía una especie de recompensa, pero nada era tan humillante que verse vejado y denigrado de esta forma, pues su piel respondía a lo que Sadie chan quería y no al dolor que él estaba sufriendo, por primera vez desconoció su cuerpo como suyo y estuvo a nada de morder su propia lengua si no fuera porque la experta en torturas había previsto sus intenciones colocando rápidamente una especie de bozal que en lugar de cerrarle la boca la mantenía abierta de manera forzada, impidiéndole cerrarla y morder, tanto a sí mismo como lo que sea que le pusieran en ella.

Ace cerró los ojos, no podía hacer nada mientras la sádica rubia saltaba enfebrecida sobre sus caderas brindándole a la vez un ajeno placer al que su cuerpo respondía aun en contra de su voluntad haciéndole llegar a un extraño orgasmo dividido entre el placer de su cuerpo y la humillante locura de su mente

-pero que grosero¡- la rubia percibió la esencia del pecoso que le llenada su feminidad molestándola gravemente, le pateo los cojones con tanta fuerza que el dolor lo mareo y le dieron unas intensas ganas de vomitar logrando controlarse solo porque no tenía nada en el estómago desde hace varios días

-bueno, ya debería de acostumbrarme, después de todo esta cosa es absolutamente efectiva- Ace se preocupó cuando la rubia le inyecto una nueva dosis en la sangre, casi podía notar como el trasparente liquido recorría el interior de sus venas calentando e hipersensibilizando su cuerpo a su paso

-minokoala ya sabes que hacer, yo me divertiré por aquí…- Sadie chan reacomodo el artefacto en forma de equis, consiguiendo que Ace quedara boca arriba con las piernas levantadas y la cabeza cayendo hacia abajo como si esta no tuviera soporte. Portgas veía ahora todo de cabeza, notando con impotente calma como la rubia se colocaba lubricante en su intimidad y después se vestía con una de esas bragas para lesbianas que tenían falos a ambos lados

-hmmm… esto se siente bien… anda amor, has que esta vez sea yo quien me corra- Ace no pudo replicar, de por si el artefacto en su boca no le dejaban mover los labios y ahora el dildo negro entraba por su boca hasta llegar a su garganta mientras Sadie chan danzaba para su propio placer

-oh si esto es mucho mejor hmmm¡… - a Hiken le costaba respirar entre envestidas y los golpes a su garganta amenazaba con hacerle volver el estómago aunque no tuviera nada en él. De nuevo esa sensación ya tan conocida de algo entrando por su retaguardia, abriéndose paso de manera forzada y desgarrándole levemente como siempre, llenando sus entrañas de manera artificial, al parecer el guardián había introducido lo que él esperaba fuera otro enorme dildo, pero ya le habían violado tantas veces que le daba igual si era mismo miembro de esa criatura hibrida, el choque eléctrico recorriendo su cuerpo y arrancándole un alarido de dolor que quedo ahogado por el falo de latex en su boca le confirmaron que lo que tenía dentro era la misma barra de acero con la que Sadie chan le gustaba tanto someterlo

-hmmm oh si!, hazlo otra vez minokoala, ya estoy a punto! Oh!-

Ace grito otra vez y cada vez que el dolor de la tensión eléctrica lo golpeaba desde sus entrañas y le recorría completo. La realidad le pareció absurda y completamente subjetiva e irracional cuando entre choque eléctricos experimento un dolorosísimo orgasmo que más que placentero parecía que estaba eyaculando magma, se removió contra las cadenas e hizo tronar el extraño bozal rompiéndolo, lacerando sus labios y sus mejillas, mordiendo con inusitada fuerza el dildo artificial, Sadie a medio orgasmo noto las reacciones del pirata pero estaba lo suficientemente extasiada para no preocuparse

…

Despertó débil y una bolsa con hielo en la frente le refrescaba el calor de su ardiente piel, veía borroso y el cuerpo le dolía como si Sadie realmente hubiese estado divirtiéndose con el minutos antes

De su abdomen bajo, casi a la altura de su ombligo salían solo un par de delgados tubos que trasportaban una sustancia rojiza, además del suero en uno de sus brazos, de ahí todo su estomago y pecho estaba fuertemente vendado en su totalidad, Hiken tenía un dolor de cabeza de pocas veces y su visión estaba reacia a aclararse

-oi!... ¿hay alguien?- carraspeo sintiendo lo agrietada que tenia la garganta, quería beber algo y no sabía si eso aun era posible

-Portgas, ¿te sientes mejor?- fue una enfermera la que entro por la puerta, tomando sus signos vitales y apuntando todo en las carpetas de datos

-siento como su me hubiese arrollado un buque de la marina… de ida y vuelta. ¿podría hablar con Mai?-

-la doctora Mai esta en estos momento en una operación importante y no creo que esté disponible hasta muy tarde… tal vez venga a verte por la mañana…- la chica de cabellos largos y negros sujetados en un apretado chongo salió de la habitación unos minutos para regresar con un vasito de gelatina rojiza

-dime Portgas, ¿te gustaría intentar comer algo?-

-¿ya… ya puedo hacerlo?, creí que aun no me repararían mi sistema digestivo-

-sí, bueno, pasaron cosas, estuviste en coma un par de meses, pero la doctora Mai insistió en terminar las operaciones aprovechando tu inconsciencia, ya está completo… ahora solo es esperar a que todo se integre bien, anda, pruébala-

El moreno sujeto el vasito con cuidado y cuando el dulce sabor toco su lengua noto el hambre atroz que tenia, la gelatina fue historia en cuestión de segundos-

-tranquilo Ace san, tómatelo con calma, mira, esto deberá tranquilízate un rato- la chica le entrego el periódico y después salió de la habitación

Ace leyó preocupado las noticias que en primera plana tenían una foto de su hermanito y otra de uno de los actuales shichibukais…

¿_Una alianza? Luffy formando una alianza con un shichibukai, bueno… Ex-shichibukai y además es un novato de su misma generación… ¿Qué demonios estará pensando?_

Si permanecer en cama adolorido y sintiéndose un inútil completamente, había sido pesado, la rehabilitación por si sola era un angustiosa agonía diaria, en dos años de inmovilidad casi había perdido la capacidad para caminar, su cuerpo no respondía como deseaba y sus fuerzas eran menor a las de un niño de cinco años, aunado todo eso al terrible dolor de las operaciones y a las constantes infecciones que sufría debido a que sus defensas estaban bajas, Ace había tardado tres meses en volver a moverse como una persona adulta fuerte y capaz, pues técnicamente casi casi había tenido que aprender a caminar de nuevo. Durante todo ese tiempo la doctora Mai y la doctora Tomoyo habían sido desde sus niñeras personales hasta sus psicoanalistas, gracias a ellas había superado los terrores nocturnos que venían con las pesadillas constantes y el terrible cansancio que eso arrastraba consigo

-Ace san, Ace san! Despierta, mo! ¿Cómo puedes tener ataques de narcolepsia si duermes más de doce horas diarias?-

El pecoso se había quedado dormido a medio desayuno, en el tenedor los pedacitos de fruta que apenas iban a entrar a su boca semiabierta. Los tubos para drenar que salían de su piel ya habían sido retirados por completos y las operaciones estaban curando bien, pero aun tenía que portar las vendas blancas para evitar que los puntos se infectaran

-bueno, como sea! Tomoyo cuando Ace despierte llévalo a la alberca-

-a la alberca pero… apenas fue hace un par de días que los tubos se quitaron de su piel, aun podría entrar agua y seria problemático-

-no, esta mañana le cambie las vendas, y la herida está completamente cerrada, ya se le puede abrir un horario de natación, eso ayudara enormemente a su recuperación total- Tomoyo guardo silencio no muy convencida

-no te preocupes Tomoyo chan, Ace san es un caso especial, su recuperación es increíblemente acelerada, tengo varios pacientes que se les opero mucho antes que a él y en cosas no tan delicadas y aun están en cama, créeme, Ace san estará bien-

-de acuerdo Mai sensei-

Mai Tanaka sabia de la relación de Portgas D. Ace con el pirata Mugiwara no Luffy, de hecho estaba segura que no había revolucionario que no supiera de la existencia del hijo del jefe mayor y el periódico de esta mañana le había traído noticias perturbadoras del mundo pirata, Kaidou había sido derrotado, don quijote don flamingo había caído junto con él, aunque se sospechaba que ninguno estaba muerto, había sido un enfrentamiento intenso donde incluso la marina se vio involucrada, al final Trafalgar Law se había convertido en el nuevo yonkou y la alianza con los mugiwara había terminado en traición y se desconocía si estos aun seguían con vida, por otro lado los demás novatos de la peor generación parecían estar moviendo sus fichas de manera sospechosa, o al menos eso decía el periódico. Sabía que Ace ahora tendría aun más prisa por irse de ahí y más que detenerlo tenía miedo que la desesperación lo obligara a interrumpir su delicada rehabilitación lo cual sería terriblemente perjudicial para él.

…

Ace se sentía extraño estar de nuevo en el agua sin sentir esa debilidad excesiva a la que los usuarios tenían que acostumbrarse, la alberca no era muy grande y el agua le llegaba apenas por encima del pecho pero la sensación lo tenía pasmado, miraba sus manos frente a él y su cuerpo remojado en el agua cristalina, se echó para atrás recordando de manera innata como era flotar en el agua, los rayos del sol iluminaba su rostro y sus ojos negros se extraviaban en la inmensidad del cielo azul matizado con blancas nubes, se quedo ahí varios minutos tanto así que Tomoyo por un momento creyó que había vuelto a dormirse

-Ace san… ¿todo está bien?-

-…si…- _todo está perfecto…_

Rápidamente el pecoso le agarro mas el gusto a nadar que a cualquier otro ejercicio, su piel antes pálida por los años sin sentir la calidez del sol, se habían bronceado en tiempo record dándole ese aspecto trigueño tan apetecible, sus músculos fueron tomando fortaleza y en menos de un mes ya parecía ser alguien completamente diferente al que había salido de la sala de operaciones, la enfermera Tomoyo y la doctora Mai estaban sorprendidas del progreso de Portgas y tan encantadas como cualquiera de las fans que el pirata se había hecho en ese corto lapso de tiempo, pero a pesar de lo mucho que este disfrutaba de las atenciones extras de las chicas en su mente solo estaba la ambición de regresar a ser lo fuerte y habilidoso que era antes de todo esto, sabía que no sería fácil y tendría que entrenar duro para recuperar todo lo que el tiempo le había quitado

-entonces Mai, ¿cuando crees que podre salir de aquí?-

-Ace san, ya te dije que eres muy desesperado, tus heridas habrán cerrado pero si te fuerzas las cicatrices se abrirán de nuevo y si eso pasa ni creas que te conseguiremos un nuevo corazón, pulmón, hígado, páncreas, estomago o medula, no señor, nada, solo hay una oportunidad para estas cosas así que se buen niño y tomate las cosas con calma- Ace rolo los ojos y suspiro fastidiado, parecía que enumerar los reemplazos que habían hecho en su cuerpo era la frase favorita de Mai, Hiken miro alrededor, la habitación blanca con intenso olor a alcohol, el armario lleno de medicinas y aparatos médicos, la mullida cama individual de hospital en donde estaba sentado y donde la doctora Tanaka solía revisarlo una vez cada tres días, a un lado un espejo alargado de cuerpo completo donde podía apreciar la gran cantidad de cicatrices rosáceas por todo su pecho y abdomen, la gran mayoría obtenidas por el sistema de emergencia que lo había mantenido con vida por dos años, el tatuaje a su espalda había sido reemplazado casi completamente por una enorme cicatriz circular, únicamente los huesos a los extremos era lo único que había sobrevivido, el pecoso aun no sabía si remarcaría la marca de shirohige o optaría mejor por borrarla, lo que fuera aun no tenía permiso de hacerse nada, aun recordaba el grito al cielo que la doctora Tanaka le había dado cuando le planteo la idea de tatuarse nuevamente

-espérame aquí Ace san, iré por vendas a la enfermería, estas no me serán suficientes…-

-está bien…- Portgas se recostó en la cama, estaba un poco aburrido y tenia enormes deseos de regresar a la alberca, la posición le permitieron ver en el escritorio una hoja de periódico que con varios dobleces deshechos parecía haberse releído muchas veces, le quedaba cerca así que simplemente estiro la mano y jalo la hoja…

-bueno Ace san recuéstate boca abajo, ya sabes el procedimiento, primero aplicare la pomada y… Ace… ¿está todo bien?-

La mirada furibunda y en su mano el recorte de periódico con fecha del mes pasado cuando la alianza del ex shichibukai y de los mugiwara había llegado a su fin

-porque no me dijiste nada? Aquí dice que probablemente estén muertos!-

-Ace san… bueno, no quería que te preocuparas, yo…-

-claro! Porque no hay nada de qué preocuparse cuando posiblemente mi hermanito haya muerto!-

-Ace san por favor, es solo una noticia, por dos años se creyó que ellos habían muerto y luego aparecieron de nuevo, las noticias de la marina nunca son tan exactas como esperarías y menos cuando son solo suposiciones-

-y que dicen los revolucionarios entonces?! Porque si estas tan tranquila algo deben de saber ustedes-

-pues, no…- Mai bajo su mirada incapaz de soportar la furia en los ojos oscuros del moreno

-suficiente me largo de aquí…-

-y que piensas hacer, ¿eh? No eres ni la decima parte del pirata que fuiste, si tus heridas se abren morirás de nuevo y esta vez no habrá un segundo milagro…- hablo despacio y se podía sentir claramente el coraje en su voz

Ace tenso los dientes aguantándose un par de groserías, apretó el periódico en su mano y detuvo su marcha, sabía que estaba en alguna parte de south blue, pero ninguna otra información, los revolucionarios eran muy celosos con respecto a su ubicación y era de esperarse tomando en cuenta quienes eran. Intento calmarse y miro su estomago plagado de marcas rosadas

-es mi Ototo…-

-Ace… como crees que se sentirá tu ototo si averigua que sigues vivo, pero que al final moriste por un descuido-

-no voy a morir!-

-querrás decir "no voy a morir de nuevo"- furioso Ace se giro para enfrentar a la doctora

-ya basa! Ya lo entendí! Está bien! Si morí! Fui derrotado en más de un sentido y mi vida se extinguió! Eso lo sé sin que tengas que estármelo repitiendo todo el maldito tiempo! Pero no soy una maldita mascota! Tampoco soy un revolucionario!... yo soy un pirata-

Tanaka estaba apoyada contra la pared, su mirada baja escondida entre el flequillo de sus cabellos castaños, sus manos se movían nerviosas enredando sus dedos una y otra vez

-no… no eres nada de eso… eres un paciente, mi paciente…-

Ace noto su falta y respirando profundo se agarro sus sienes intentando calmar su ira mal dirigida

-… ven conmigo entonces…-

los ojos verde oscuro de la doctora enfocaron al pecoso

-qué?-

-ven conmigo si estas tan preocupada por mí, pero no me quedare mas, iré a buscar a mi hermano…- ella sonrió de medio lado

-ir contigo y convertirme en pirata? No gracias… además este hospital se caería a pedacitos si no estoy…-

-yo creo que solo eres una cobarde-

Mai se dejo resbalar por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el piso de cerámica

-lárgate entonces pirata con complejo de hermano, si te mueres luego no vengas llorando-

Ace se acerco a ella y se inclino hasta quedar a su altura, con suavidad sujeto las blancas mejillas de la castaña y le robo un profundo beso en los labios, Mai se quedo sorprendida pero el dulce sabor de los labios de su altanero paciente le dejaban una extraña y adictiva sensación. El beso tardo unos pocos segundos y la sonrisa de Ace era tan grande como a ella le gustaba recordar

-… eres un idiota… no quiero volver a verte en mi vida-

-jajajaja, yo tampoco deseo verte nunca más…- Ace se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta

-arigatou, Mai chan…- la puerta se cerro y la castaña no pudo reprimir por más tiempo las lagrimas, luchando por no soltar de su garganta ni el más ligero murmullo

…

No le costó nada robar un bote, menos aun robar una brújula, un log pose y un mapa que le daba una idea aproximada de donde estaba, lo que le dio trabajo fue perderse en la inmensidad de un mar que no conocía, tenía mucho mucho camino por recorrer, la reverse mountain y toda la primera parte del Grand line

Ace suspiro meditabundo, tendría que hacerse con una tripulación si realmente quería llegar a su destino, pero lo último que deseaba era que el mundo supiera que seguía con vida

Tocar puerto fue más fácil de lo que pensó, especialmente porque su botecito había pasado a la historia después de que un rey marino intentara almorzarlo, las ventajas de no tener fruta es que pudo hacerse el resto a nado, llego literalmente con la lengua de fuera pero en pocos minutos ya había robado fruta de un puesto de mercado y ahora escondiéndose de la policía en turno analizaba los barcos escuchando en sus tripulantes el posible destino que estos llevarían,

Extrañaba sus fieles pantaloncillos negros pero estos habían pasado a mejor vida hace ya mucho tiempo, ahora portaba unos muy parecidos de color rojo oscuro que no eran ni la mitad de cómodos pero servirían a la causa, una camisa blanca bien cerrada para esconder los restos de su tatuaje en la espalda, el perfectamente nítido tatuaje de su brazo izquierdo y la gran cantidad de cicatrices en su piel, tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de conseguirse un sombrero parecido al que solía llevar, teniendo que conformarse con un gorro rastafari con todo y rastas incluidas que en lo personal le daba igual si se la creían o no,

-y dime chico, ¿por qué quieres unirte a nosotros?-

-quiero ir al Grand line-

-jajajaja, oí chico chico, no estarás pensando en jugar a ser pirata, ¿verdad?-

-no claro que no, si así fuera no estaría pidiendo empleo en un barco mercantil, ¿no lo cree?-

-fwuajaja! Tienes razón… ¿cuál es tu nombre?-

-… mi nombre? Aamm…- Ace se atoro con el nombre pues sabía que no podía dar el suyo y no había tenido tiempo de idearse uno nuevo

- muy bien Am, entras… siguiente!-

-por cierto, cuando llegaremos a la reverse mountain, nunca la he visto-

-jajaja! Qué cosas dices Am kun, un barco como el nuestro jamás podría pasar por ahí, no chico, tocaremos puerto en el red line y de ahí moveremos todo por tierra hasta el otro lado, donde tomaremos otro barco, tú no te apures y concéntrate en trabajar bien-

Ace tenía sus dudas con respecto al tiempo, pero sabía que había tomado una buena decisión, sin tripulación ni barco solo podía esperar pasar de manera segura sobre el red line y los buques comerciales eran la mejor fachada, pues ellos contrataban gente todo el tiempo y la marina se hacía de la vista gorda cuando el dueño era algún noble de alto nivel, y el sabia a quien pertenecía este buque en particular, reconocería ese logo en cualquier lado, una flor margarita encerrada en un circulo dorado

-oi chico¡ eres el nuevo, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Am…- Ace subió al enorme buque, habían mucho marineros preparándose para levar anclas, a primera vista eran personas simples, nada importante

-Am? Que estúpido nombre es ese?-

-estoy seguro que no es tan estúpido como cual sea que sea el tuyo, aunque tu cara ya es eficiente para lamentarme-

-pequeña princesa, te voy a dar algo de que lamentarte- el tipo en si no era la gran cosa, era mas musculoso que la mayoría de los que había visto hasta ahora paseándose por la cubierta del barco, pero la manera de llamarlo le despertaron a Ace recuerdos nada agradables de previas estancias obligadas, la mirada iracunda que le dio al marinero hubiera sido suficiente para que alguien más consiente dejara las cosas así y se fuera, pero si algo le faltaba a los típicos gandayas de cada navío es que precisamente carecían de sentido común

-que pasa princesita, algo te molesta?-

Ace tenía un tiempo que no peleaba con nadie, en general su rehabilitación había consistido en volver a moverse y a coordinar correctamente y más recientemente en recuperar sus físico, pero aun con los riesgos que sabia estaba corriendo, debido a lo poco fortalecido que estaba su cuerpo, no estaba de humor ni ahora ni nunca para soportar a este tipo de personas. Enterró su puño en la parte superior del estomago del marinero que aun con lo fortachón que lucía no pudo más que retroceder adolorido y tratando de respirar de nuevo

-tu… pequeño mocoso…- cayó de rodillas sin la fuerza para poder levantarse de nuevo, pero la mecha se había encendido y no tardo en explotar una gran pelea donde primero era "amigos del grandote" vs Am y luego un todos contra todos

-YA BASTA! al próximo que mueva un musculo en los siguientes segundos será despedido sin paga y sin derecho a bajar sus cosas del barco!-

La pela se detuvo como si alguien presionara el botón de pausa, los ojos del capitán se pasearon por toda la cubierta

-quien carajo inicio esto?-

Traicioneramente de entre alguna parte de entre ese mar de gamberros peleadores Ace fue técnicamente catapultado hasta la línea del frente

-y tu eres?-

-Am…-

-Am? Pero que nombre más estúpido- las risas ligeras poco disimuladas no se hicieron esperar y Ace entorno lo ojos retando incluso al mismísimo capitán

-pero bueno, que se le puede hacer, ¿no crees que es muy pronto para iniciar una pelea? … Am…-

-nunca rehuyó de una pelea capitán, haya sido o NO haya sido mi culpa-

-BWUAJAJAJA! Bien dicho chico, pero algún día podrías morir si sigues pensando así-

-si… lo sé-

-bueno bueno, todos regresen a sus puestos que este barco no se moverá solo… Am! Tu vienes conmigo-

Entre suerte y no tanto, Ace se había ganado un puesto como asistente personal del capitán, limpiaba su camarote y arreglaba sus papeles pero tenía sus ventajas pues trataba poco con el resto de la conflictiva tripulación y de vez en cuando podía echarse unas largas siestas de las cuales el sorprendido capitán no había tardado en descubrir su problema de narcolepsia, además una vez por semana que era el mínimo requerido para toda la tripulación en general, el pecoso podía bañarse en la privacidad del camarote del capitán, su identidad se mantuvo a salvo por un buen tiempo

Al menos lo suficiente para llegar a salvo al red line, a partir de entonces el viaje seria por tierra y el capitán daría media vuelta en su enorme buque mercante regresando por donde había venido

-Am espera…-

-que ocurre capitán? Hay algo mal?-

-no nada, Am kun, solo quería saber si podías darle mis saludos a Akagami cuando lo veas, dile que le debo un favor menos-

-q… que?-

-BWUAJAJAJA! No soy imbécil Am… esas falsas rastas no ocultan lo suficiente tu cara como para no darme cuenta-

-senchou… disculpe pero, yo no sé a qué se refiere-

-bwuajajaja, sí, claro que si, Am… en serio quieres que diga tu verdadero nombre aquí en el puerto donde no se sabe que oídos indiscretos hayan?... hablando de eso, deberías ocultar mejor el tatuaje de tu brazo- Ace trago grueso, no podía darle más vueltas a la verdad, había sido descubierto y punto…

-senchou… cuando lo supo?-

-jajaja, no lo sé, lo sospechaba desde los primeros días, pero bueno, se supone que estas muerto, ¿sabes?… pero como te decía, vas a tener que ocultar mejor ese… o esos tatuajes o el próximo en notarlo podría no deberle mil favores al pelirrojo ese, jejeje… yo ya cumplí Am, ven a pasear cuando quieras, siempre es bueno ir restando deudas, yane!-

Ace se dio cuenta que de seguir así tarde o temprano estaría en problemas, su estrategia de pasar desapercibido estaba aparentemente arruinada

_Voy a tener que pensar en otra cosa…_

Miro hacia el frente, los carruajes con la mercancía ya se habían puesto en marcha, la mitad de la tripulación se habían ido con el capitán, la otra mitad estaba encargada de hacer llegar los artículos al lugar indicado, Ace suspiro resignado, tenia algunos beries en la bolsa y supo que por el momento era mejor moverse solo

Continuara…..

Oh si¡ mi hermoso Ace ya se encamino para ver a mi precioso Luffy jejejeje

si les gusta la historia mandenme REVIEWS PORFAVOR, son el alimento de mi lenta musa XD

Atte: Kagome Nekko


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen… si así fuera jejeje(pensamientos pervertidos) ejem…y esta historia es sin fines de lucro…

Esta historia es responsabilidad de quien la recomienda y de quien la lee.

Diálogos entre -.-

_Pensamientos en cursivas_

**Un hotel de lujo llamado Impel Down (nótese el sarcasmo) **

Ace x Luffy

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Se despertó sudando y con el corazón a mil, no recordaba su sueño pero la mala sensación de saber que había estado de nuevo en Impel Down le daba la certeza de lo que había soñado. Ace sacudió sus ropas y se desperezo, recogió su escaso equipaje, se atavió en su chaqueta larga de color caqui que le ocultaba el rostro y decidió continuar su travesía por el red line, gracias a su anterior estrategia había logrado subir al continente sin que la marina le prestara atención, pero ahora tendría que viajar a pie hasta llegar a la reverse mountain y de ahí arreglárselas para pasar y encontrar a alguien que le dé el aventón hasta la isla gyojin y después al nuevo mundo, todos los días se las arreglaba para comer por el camino robando disimuladamente en los puesto de mercado y estaba siempre pendiente de las noticias en los periódicos, atento a cualquier noticia de su hermanito o de cualquiera de su tripulación

Viajar solo era molesto pues pasaba muchas penurias y siempre corría riesgos al dormir en las noches o en sus ataques de narcolepsia repentina, pero al menos sabía que con lo fachoso que se notaba nadie le prestaba verdadera atención. Como era de esperar en el único continente que atravesaba todo el ancho mundo, encontrar un trasponte más rápido y eficiente fue bastante sencillo, subirse de contrabando al tren no lo fue tanto pero había logrado quedar bastante cerca antes de que tuviera que decidir entre saltar del tren en movimiento o ser arrestado por la policía.

Entrar a la montaña a pie fue más sencillo de lo que habría pensado, Portgas cada día que pasaba se acostumbraba más y mas a su actual cuerpo, su fuerza volvía con los días y su resistencia igual, intuía que por pura suerte no se había enfermado de nada, ni le habían regresado las fiebres por alguna decaída en la infección de sus operaciones. Detuvo su avance al verse imposibilitado de seguir avanzado pues finalmente había llegado a los cabos gemelos y al faro

-io! Ohayou! – su voz hizo por las escaleras del faro

-hey¡ quien anda ahí?!-

-Crocus jiiji… solo vine a ver si me prestabas una embarcación para llegar a la siguiente isla- Ace intento ocultar su rostro debajo de su gorro de colores y las falsas rastas pero aun así temía que el anciano le reconociera de alguna manera

-jiiji?! Quién demonios te crees mocoso?!-

-yo… me llamo Am…-

-Am… ¿eh? Y porque tendría que darte un bote?-

-quisiera llegar a Whiskey Peak… para empezar…-

-empezar? Y que se supone que tienes que empezar?- el viejo con el extraño sombrero de flores se acarició su barba blanca y trato de ver por debajo de esa boina de colores

-estoy buscando a una persona, por favor, prometo pagarte después-

-JA! Y porque tendría que creer en la palabra de un pirata que ni siquiera se digna a dar su verdadero nombre?…-

-tsk…- Ace se mordió los labios molesto y algo alterado, esto no estaba saliendo como lo había planeado… aunque realmente no había planeado mucho que digamos

-a quien buscas chico? Dime, tal vez le haya visto pasar por aquí… muchos piratas pasan por aquí, algunos no tienen buena fortuna, tal vez solo pierdes tu tiempo…-

Ace levanto la vista serio y resignado, pasaría lo que tuviese que pasar – estoy buscando a Mugiwara no Luffy-

El viejo Crocus tardo en procesar el rostro de la persona que tenía enfrente, sabía que le había visto de algún lugar, mas de una vez y… y…

-oh! por la divinidad de Oda! Un fantasma!- Crocus que usualmente era un viejo fuerte, serio y centrado no pudo evitar pegar un grito bastante femenino

-no soy un fantasma jiiji!-

-oh!oh! oh! Tu estas muerto! Moriste hace mas de dos años en la guerra de marine Ford, fuiste la razón por la que el viejo Shirohige desafío a la marina… te vi morir, mas de medio mundo te vio morir!... Bien muerto! No hay error!- el viejo aporreo un puño contra la palma de su otra mano para dar efecto seguro a su decisión

-oi… viejo… puedes guardar un secreto?…- el viejo se puso serio y recupero la compostura rápidamente, después se giro de regreso hasta el interior de su casa que estaba al costado del faro

-ie! No me interesa… yo no te he visto… yo NO veo gente muerta… hay un pequeño bote a la orilla del faro, puedes tomarlo e irte con la flaca (la muerte) o con quien te dé la gana, tengo cosas que hacer-

-arigatou jiiji- de reojo el viejo Crocus vio la enorme sonrisa del comandante de la segunda división de Shirohige… lo reconocía, claro que si, de la guerra y de antes de eso, cuando el viejo barbón estuvo por esos lugares, el chico pecoso entonces apenas era un integrante de alguna de sus muchas divisiones, un hijo de Shirohige… de su buen amigo Edward; hermano del pirata que le había devuelto la cordura a su amiga Laboon… hoy era un buen día, definitivamente… sería mejor que empezara a buscar madera para hacerse un nuevo bote, que dudaba mucho que volviese a ver de nuevo su pequeña embarcación.

…

Dos años muerto y sin que publicasen su cartel de se busca ayudaba bastante a pasar desapercibido en una isla llena de caza recompensas, pero aun así se tomaba sus precauciones por si las dudas, con su chaqueta larga y café con capucha que le ocultaban parte del rosto y las pecas le era suficiente, había decidido jubilar al gorro de rastas, al final sentía que nadie se lo creía y solo parecía llamar mas la atención. Por otro lado este era el lugar ideal para indagar sobre movimientos en el bajo mundo pirata, noticias que no hallabas en los periódicos, eventos que se contaban de taberna en taberna

-oi viejo…- Ace hablaba con prudencia con el barman, no fuera a que alguien le interesara saber de lo que hablaban

-tu sabes algo acerca de ese cambio repentino de yonkou?-

-jejeje, chico, es que has estado en una cueva todo este tiempo? No amigo, eso del yonkou no fue repentino, pero a la marina no le conviene que cambios como estos se sepan entre la gente común, causaría pánico, rebelión… anarquía-

-entonces hay más…-

-uh! si, mucho más, pero todo depende de que tan realmente interesado estés en saber…- el barman le hizo a Ace la mundialmente conocida seña de dinero, el pecoso suspiro, era de esperarse, la información nunca era gratis

-viejo, no tengo dinero, pero soy fuerte… podría pagarte con otra cosa…-

-otra cosa?- el barman vio de arriba abajo al pecoso pero la ropa no permitían ver en que reales condiciones estaba este extraño viajero

-ya sabes… ¿hay alguien que te moleste? Podría darle una lección por ti, sin que él se entere o bien firmado por ti, como te convenga…- Ace recordó los días en terminal gray, cuando se ganaban la vida golpeado gamberros, fue una buena época

-jejeje, tu? De verdad?...- el barman se acercó a Ace lo suficiente para que solo este le escuchara

-escucha, hay un tipo que le encanta venir a mi taberna a tomar y pocas veces paga, ya intentaron persuadirlo, pero ha derrotado a los mequetrefes que le mando, y se lo ha tomado como un jueguito, si logras derrotarlo y traérmelo aquí, te llevare con una persona que sabe todo lo que ha estado pasando del otro lado del grand line… ¿trato?-

-tienes trato viejo…-

Nada raro, el susodicho poseía cartel de se busca, un cazador de piratas apodado el pequeño Haru, a simple vista no parecía gran cosa, un chamaco flacucho sin gracia, pero su recompensa era de 44 millones de beries, era una recompensa bastante aceptable por estos lados, no debía subestimarle… no tanto

Portgas tardo medio día en encontrarlo en otra taberna, bebiendo con lo que intuía serian su tripulación, definitivamente era el más pequeño de ellos, era rubio de ojos grises, lo que en el cartel no se apreciaba, pero lo que le sorprendió al pecoso es que el cazador de piratas tenía una mano muy rápida y habilidosa, robaba sin que le notaran y escapaba con igual destreza. Le siguió a un callejón al final de la avenida principal en Whiskey Peak, la luz no dejaba ver muy bien lo que se escondía en las sombras, pero él sabía que estaba ahí, esperando algo o alguien, Ace iba a entrar y terminar de una vez con todo pero se le adelantaron en su busca

-oi pequeño Haru, te viniste a meter en la trampa del lobo…- tres sujetos enormes bien armados cerraron el acceso al callejón, Ace prefirió observar desde una distancia prudente, lo que pasara ahí seria al final él quien se llevaría el botín sin importar quien ganara

La pelea tardo menos de lo que el moreno hubiera esperado, por supuesto fue el pequeño Haru quien salió del callejón airoso y alegre con tres nuevas cabezas de recompensas que reclamar

Ace fue quien le cerró el paso esta vez

-oi, ¿uno más?, vienes por ellos, o viene por mi…-

-no sé quiénes son ellos ni me interesa, tampoco se bien quien eres tú, pero te necesito para pagar cierta valiosa información-

-en verdad? Mmm… ya veo, ¿Que taberna te envió?-

-la del inicio del puerto, el patito de hule creo que se llama-

-bwuajaja! En serio? Ese tipo no sabe nada, le eh fastidiado mucho tiempo y le promete lo que sea a cualquier persona con tal de tenerme, te hubiese prometido el mapa hacía en one piece si eso le hubieses preguntado-

-en verdad? Eso es malo para mí, pero entenderás que no puedo arriesgarme, sepa o no sepa es mi única pista, así que no es nada personal-

-oh! Créeme, es personal cuando me usan de moneda de pago… pero fuiste cordial al aclarar tus intenciones así que te daré una última oportunidad… no reconozco tu cara, así que me supongo que no tienes recompensa, por lo tanto no me interesas, puedes irte, hare como que aquí no pasó nada-

-lo siento ya te dije, no es nada personal…- Ace se abalanzo hacia el pequeño Haru, este y para sorpresa del moreno pudo esquivarle fácilmente, Ace rectifico con uno de sus codos buscando un nuevo intento de pegarle pero el cazador se movió casi como si supiera realmente de que iba el asunto, a pesar de que Ace estaba seguro no le estaba viendo

-haki?-

-uo!... conoces el haki? Bien, eso no cambiara nada- esta vez fue Haru quien hizo su movimiento tirando un golpe al estómago que Ace detuvo con su propio brazo, a lo que el rubio aprovecho para tomarle de las muñeca y con un rápido movimiento de manos efectuó en Ace una llave que le hicieron perder el equilibrio haciéndolo caer al suelo, Portgas chasqueo los labios extrañando su fruta por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pero el sabia pelear muy bien sin ella, únicamente temía el no conocer los cortos límites de su cuerpo recién restaurado, era mejor que dejara de jugar

Hiken espero a que el menor intentara dominarlo por completo y cuando este se vio seguro de haber ganado Ace levanto las piernas como un escorpión y tomo al rubio del cuello mandándolo a volar contra el muro

-ouch! Eres bueno… aunque pude leer tu movimiento no tuve el tiempo suficiente para esquivarte, pero no pasara de nuevo-

-no te aflijas, ya he luchado contra usuarios del Kenbunshoku Haki, se lo molesto que la premonición puede llegar a ser, así que dejo que mis instintos me guíen-

-Oh! Entiendo!, como no está premeditado hasta el último segundo, es difícil responder… buena esa, tendré que prestar más atención-

Ace sintió gracia de estar conversando tan amenamente con alguien al que ciertamente tenía que derrotar, más le sorprendía que estaba explicándole cómo funcionaban sus ataques

-por cierto, tú me conoces, al menos mi nombre y yo me siento en desventaja al no saber con quién tengo el honor de intercambiar golpes-

Ace iba a usar su falso nombre hasta ahora, pero hasta él tenía que admitir que era un nombre muy estúpido

-Sabo…- Ace se sintió extraño paladeando el nombre de su hermano muerto hace ya mucho tiempo. _Bueno, tenemos varias cosas en común, ambos somos hermanos mayores de Luffy y se supone que ambos estamos muertos_

-Sabo eh? No tienes cara de Sabo…-

-es que acaso todos los Sabos tienen que ser rubios?!- su arrebatada respuesta le dejo al pequeño Haru una cara de confusión que le dejaron claro a Ace que eso no estaba ni cerca de lo que este quería decir

Intercambiaron algunos ataques más y Ace se sorprendió mucho de ver que el pequeño Haru estaba a su igual… bueno a su igual hasta ahora, lo que el rubio no sabía era que cuando Ace empezaba a luchar su modo de pelea solo incrementaba exponencialmente en fuerza y poder, el rubio lo noto cuando no importando que supiera donde atacaría aun así le costaba trabajo detenerle y los golpes empezaban a doler cada vez más, Haru empezaba a cansarse mientras que el pecoso frente a él parecía que ni siquiera había empezado

-maldición!- _hora de escapar-_

Haru esquivo dos golpes del moreno y usando una barrida en el piso salió disparado del callejón. La persecución avanzo por media isla y al final el rubio escapo de la vista de Ace. _Era de esperarse, no es fácil perseguir a los usuarios del haki del color, demonios!_

Ace frustrado se reacomodo su capucha cubriendo nuevamente su rostro y se dejó resbalar por el muro de uno de los comercios de la calle principal, se sentía un poco estúpido por haber perdido a su pase de información, sabía que en antaño eso no lo hubiese permitido de ninguna manera, pero se sentía tan fuera de forma

-oi chico… tú te llamas Sabo?- reacciono ante el nombre; vio frente a él a un tipo alto, musculoso y de piel morena

-eso depende-

-bien… el rubio resbaladizo me ha pedido darte esto, Ace tomo un cartel de recompensa de un pirata x que no valía ni la pena, pero al reverso había lago más valioso… una nota

_Oi chico… peleas bien, tienes futuro como cazador de piratas, si te interesa yo podría darte esa información que buscas, puede no ser de mi incumbencia pero hare que lo sea, y será información mucho más confiable te lo aseguro… tengo oídos en el bajo y alto mundo. Si te interesa te veré en el muelle en una hora _

-oh! Interesante…- Hiken arrugo el papel en su manos, frente a él el tipo alto ya se había ido pero Ace había encontrado un posible boleto para seguir avanzando,

_Una hora… tengo suficiente tiempo_

Ace se metió a una taberna cualquiera y se pidió algo de comer, tenía que pensar muy bien su siguiente movimiento. La oferta era por demás tentadora pero quedaría expuesto ante caza recompensas que tarde o temprano descubrirían quien era y eso sería un gran -gran- problema

…

Frente al puerto Ace admiraba la linda bandera pirata, el contorno hueco de una calavera que era encimada por un raro símbolo que no distinguía bien que era pero parecía una especie de ave con cola de flecha, el barco en si era una carabela de una vela no muy grande pero suficiente para surcar los mares, el mascaron era una especie de pez azul, aunque más parecía una rara gelatina con tentáculos

-oi! Sabo!- desde la cubierta el barco Haru lo llamo agitando los brazos de manera alegre

-vienes entonces?- de un salto Ace se subió al barco que aun estaba anclado al puerto

-dejemos claras las cosas-

-ok!- el rubio levanto el brazo como dando asistencia, Ace se extraño de que iba este nuevo comportamiento ante alguien que solo una hora antes intentaba capturarle

-primera… esto será como un negocio ¿ok? Yo trabajo momentáneamente para ti, a cambio de información y de que me lleves por el largo del grand line hasta que yo obtenga lo que requiero, después de eso me bajo y todos felices, ¿va?-

-jijiji! Que serio eres sabo! Anda que ahora somos nakama-

-no somos nakama!- Ace se apretó la frente intentando calmarse, no podía ponerse muy quisquilloso ante alguien que aún no conocía y estando en un barco ajeno

-no seremos nakama… solo… solo seremos socios por algún tiempo, ¿ok?- Ace ajusto su capucha intentando que su rostro se viera lo menos posible y miro al resto de la tripulación no muy convencido, todos parecían pitaras promedio, nada realmente importante

-bueno! Sabo… yo soy Haru, Haru Glory, pero tú ya lo sabes, ellos son mis nakama… Elie…- una chica de cabellos plateados y ojos castaños levanto la mano presentándose, era bonita y se veía bastante joven – el es música, es usuario de la gin gin no mi, es un hombre plata- el tipo era un palmo mas alto que Haru y un poco mas corpulento pero aun cabía dentro de la complexión delgada, de cabellos negros y lo mas sobresaliente eran los tres piercing plateados sobre el ojo izquierdo

-io! Sabo! Espero que no causes problemas o no dudare en echarte por la borda-

-basta Música!- le reprocho el rubio- bueno el es Matsumoto…- Haru apunto con la mano extendida al hombre corpulento y de tez oscura, este simplemente levanto una mano en respuesta – él es nuestro cliente actual jejejeje, como veras somos caza recompensas pero al tener precio por mi cabeza tenemos que usar intermediarios para cobrarlas, por cierto Matsumoto fue un placer tratar contigo, es una lástima que no puedas seguirnos a la siguiente isla –

-no, yo me quedo aquí, si avanzo mas estaré saliendo de mi territorio, como acordamos esta vez me quedare con la recompensa de los tres piratas de kalamatsu-

-si, si, si… como sea, cuando pasemos de regreso no dudes en buscarnos…- el hombre corpulento se bajo del barco junto con los tres cuerpos inconscientes de los tipos a los que antes Haru había noqueado en el callejón

-entonces Haru Glory, tu eres el capitán?- pregunto Hiken ya queriendo darle prisa al asunto,

-yo? - el rubio se apunto a sí mismo un tanto perplejo - Oh no, que mi hermano no te oiga que arde Troya, no… yo solo soy el carterista jejeje, Elie es nuestra apostadora con suerte, Música es nuestro artillero, mecánico y herrero, mi hermanito es… mmm ¿qué seria él? –

-el busca problemas- contesto el moreno de los piercing

-jajaja si, yo diría que si, a nuestra capitana le apodan la Titania, ya te daras cuenta cuando la reencontremos, tiene esa aura intimidante y poderosa, también es nuestra espadachina, pero por el momento no se encuentra con nosotros ya que salió junto con mi hermano y otro nakama mas a una misión al fondo de las montañas de Little Garden, que por cierto es a donde nos dirigimos ahora, espero no te sea inconveniente- Glory saco de su bolsillo un eternal pose de la isla

-como es que andan sin su capitán?- Ace no estaba muy convencido de todo esto, mas de una vez había sentido ese impulso de bajarse y arreglárselas solo

-ah! Bueno… no pasa nada, estas islas están muy cercas una de otra y pues… bueno…- el rubio agito sus manos tratando de restarle importancia al asunto

-de todas maneras tenemos dos barcos para evitar conflictos innecesarios y agilizamos el tiempo entre misiones-

_Conflictos innecesarios? De qué demonios están hablando estos?… maldición, ¿en dónde me vine a meter?_

Ace decidió quedarse en cubierta la primera noche, aunque música hizo guardia junto con él… a una distancia prudente, ninguno de los dos se tragaba aun, Ace se había dado cuenta que el rubio andaba con una extraña alabarda en la espalda, a pesar de que en el pueblo no la había llevado consigo, se le hizo extraño pero lo dejo pasar. El grupo se movía con mucha seguridad, Elie al parecer la hacía de navegante aunque más de una vez la vio hacerse bolas con los mapas y era Haru quien la ayudaba a rectificar el rumbo, al parecer esos dos se llevaban demasiado bien

No fue hasta la tercera noche que Ace despertó agitado y con el corazón corriéndole a cien, a su lado Haru lo tenía agrado del hombro y su mirada de preocupación le dejaron al pecoso una sensación de culpa

-oye… ¿estás bien? Estabas gritando muy fuerte… -

-si yo…- Ace carraspeo al sentir la garganta adolorida y seca, miro hacia el cielo donde las estrellas se veían claramente en la inmensidad del oscuro mar

-un mal sueño?-

-si, solo… no importa…- el pecoso se tallo los ojos notando que había unas pocas lagrimas saliéndole

-oye, está bien, si… ¿por qué no duermes dentro de los camarotes esta noche?, podrías resfriarte aquí afuera, la noche está muy fresca-

-yo no me enfermo- el rubio lo miro con una sonrisa divertida, por un momento Ace creyó ver en el carterista, esa misma actitud que su hermanito solía poner algunas veces cuando pedía algo y no se iba hasta que accedías

-bien… iré, de todas maneras necesito beber algo-

-Elie está en la cocina haciendo un poco de te-

Esa noche, después de un buen te caliente Ace había podido dormir sintiéndose completamente seguro y no despertó hasta pasados del medio día cuando el herrero le aporreo un balde metálico en el pecho e invitándolo no muy delicadamente a pescar

Estuvieron una semana en alta mar antes de divisar la preciada isla donde Portgas conocería al resto de la tripulación, solo esperaba no tener problemas con la capitana pues en Little Garden no había exactamente un puerto en el cual encontrar un nuevo medio trasporte

El segundo barco era una carabela casi idéntica, y el mismo Jolly Roger de bandera, la única diferencia eran los colores del barco y el mascaron de este que en lugar de la extraña gelatina azul era una especie de hada roja con cola de flecha. La parte buena es que el barco ya estaba zarpando de regreso

-oi! Erza!- Haru se paro en el mascaron del barco y agito los brazos con desesperación

Ambos barcos se alinearon y el pecoso observo todo con precaución desde una posición reservada

-Haru!- un chico de cabellos rosados que mas que hermano parecía gemelo del rubio se subió de un salto al barco de ellos y le dio un efusivo abraso a su igual

Una pelirroja con armadura se acerco al borde pero sin abandonar su barco y su mirada castaña intercepto de inmediato a Ace, calándolo duro con esos ojos inexorables

_Es perspicaz o excesivamente precavida, nadie más parece haberse dado cuenta de que estoy aquí…_ _Haru tenía razón, es fácil darse cuenta de quién es la que manda_

Tratando de no empezar con el pie izquierdo, Hiken se levanto lo más relajado que podía y se dejo caer la capucha hacia atrás revelando su rostro ante sus momentáneos nakama y su momentánea capitana

-io! Ohayo! Me llamo Sabo y seré su compañero por un tiempo si no les es inconveniente- el de cabellos rosados y los otros que aun estaban en el segundo barco recién notaron la presencia del pecoso

El silencio se hizo en el segundo navío, la pelirroja no dejaba de verlo fijamente y un chico de cabellos azules que andaba solo en bóxers se acerco hasta ella y le susurro algo a su oído, esa acción no le gusto para nada al pecoso en especial con la extraña expresión que la capitana puso por unos pocos segundos

-ah! sí! Erza yo quiero presentarte a…-

-Sabo eh?...- Titania interrumpió al rubio, de un salto se coloco frente al pecoso analizándolo de un rápido vistazo de arriba para abajo

-si, Sabo… hice tratos con Haru en tu ausencia pero si no te parece no me importaría bajarme en la siguiente isla, una con puerto de preferencia… si no es mucha molestia…- su cortesía pasaba asegundo plano con el tono de voz fuerte y aporreado que el moreno estaba empleando

Las miradas se sostuvieron por algunos segundos en los que todos se pusieron tensos y Haru sintiéndose responsable empezó a sudar frio

-Erza san, por favor! Si no te importa yo…- el rubio de nuevo fue interrumpido/ignorado por la capitana

-un pirata?… somos caza piratas, ¿lo sabías?…-

-si… lo sé… piratas que cazan a otros piratas… pero al fin no somos tan distintos…-

-he! De verdad?, es como decir que el día y la noche no son tan distintos porque ambas caminan sobre la tierra y el mar por igual-

-que altanera al compararte con la luz del sol, ¿o es que acaso no sigues tus propias reglas? Uno de tus tripulantes tiene precio por su cabeza y no te veo yéndolo a entregar, así que no me vengas con falsas moralidades…- el resto de la tripulación dejo de respirar y una ráfaga fría se sintió por los alrededores, pero contrario a lo que esperaban la akage solo sonrió de una manera arrogante

-pirata… déjame ver tu espalda y después decidiré si puedes seguir con nosotros o si te bajas aquí mismo- las pupilas negras de Ace se dilataron con preocupación esto no se lo esperaba, no tan pronto…

…

-torao! Estoy aburrido… cuándo podremos salir de aquí?-

-mugiwara-ya, aguanta un poco mas, solo necesito que Eustass haga su movimiento- Law bebía de una copa de vino mientras con un den den mushi visual cambiaba las diferentes señales que este recibía, desde un pequeño den den mushi blanco conectado a un lado que captaba las señales codificadas de los apostadores del bajo mundo

-llevamos esperando mucho tiempo…-

-tranquilo, te prometo que valdrá la pena la espera… quieres a Big mama ¿no?-

-shishishi! Si- Luffy amplio sus sonrisa paseando su mirada por su enorme barco localizando a algunos de su tripulación que al igual que el sentían que se habían quedado demasiado tiempo escondidos en el mismo lugar

El Thousand Sunny no había visto la luz del sol en las dos semanas que había sido guardado en una bodega especial para navíos, los que más sufrían por esa apurada decían eran las plantas de Usopp y las flores de Robín, pero aun con todo, la tensión del asunto los mantenían cautelosos y no habían protestado… aun

Nami se la estaba tomado como unas bien merecidas vacaciones, pues la isla en la que estaban y que era el nuevo y flamante territorio de yonkou Trafalgar Law era una hermosa isla del nuevo mundo, que contaba con todos los comercio en regla y extensas variedades de casinos, discotecas, bares y extravagancias que toda chica rica puede necesitar

Law había estado apuntando en una libreta todas las notas tanto en clave como si no, de lo que estaba pasando en el bajo mundo, lo que más le preocupaba eran los movimientos que barbanegra estaba haciendo, era preocupante porque parecía estar reclamando territorios que pertenecían antes a Kaidou, territorios que por lógica debería permanecer ahora a Law, por lo tanto parecía ser un reto intencionado

_No creo que podamos ir a por Big mama mientras Kurohige este merodeando por aquí… _

-oi! Pero al menos saquemos el barco para dar una vuelta en una isla cercana-

Law froto sus sienes sintiendo como su paciencia se escurría hasta desaparecer

-Luffy-ya…- el nuevo yonkou respiro profundo intentando calmarse -… onegai, fue fácil hacerle creer al mundo que les traicione, especialmente porque todos lo estaban esperando… pero si te ven correteando por mis territorios se darán cuenta que todo fue una farsa-

-y eso que? Ya estuvimos mucho tiempo aquí, ME ABURRO! Torao! Torao! Pasemos a lo siguiente, shishishi- Luffy se ajustó su sombrero y bajo de la cubierta dirigiéndose hasta la polea que abría la bodega naval

El ex shichibukai, froto sus cabellos con fuerza intentado, realmente intentando no matar al cabeza de paja

-oi! Mugiwara-ya! Hace dos semanas casi descubren todo y me dio mucho trabajo cerrar bocas indiscretas, si te atrapan esta vez no volveré a hacerlo, yo…- Trafalgar se silenció al ver el nuevo mensaje que estaba llegando, estaba codificado pero junto con la arqueóloga habían logrado descifrar esta clave especifica hace ya varios días y que les había ayudado un montón para ciertas averiguaciones. El enorme portón de la bodega termino de abrirse dando paso a la agradable luz del sol y después de estirarse como un gato remilgoso Luffy se acercó para ver que le había llamado tanto la atención al moreno

La sonrisa siniestra en el rostro de Law le provocaron a capitán de los mugiwara una propia alegre y retadora, al parecer la diversión finalmente estaba llegando

Continuara-….

Fuck yeah claro que si xD

Agradecimientos especiales a aquellas/os que me mandan review en cada capi, se los agradezco infinitamente pues yo creo que me tardaría aún más en actualizar sin su apoyo XD arigatou

**Y para los que sí lo notaron, si, HARU**, es ese Haru, el de rave master, pero… muy importante, solo es levemente parecido aquí es otra persona diferente casi completamente y trate de dejarlo claro, (cambiando los pelos y eso) espero se haya entendido, el verdadero Haru en su vida sería carterista, bueno, su hermanito y gemelo hijos los dos del magaka Hiro Mashima serán para mi inspiración y ayuda en la historia, pero serán distintos, lo aseguro XD

Gracias por leer, dejen reviews, son el alimento de mi perezosa musa =P

**Atte: Kagome Nekko**


End file.
